Nedeleg laouen
by Korri
Summary: C'est bientôt Noël sur la cité, permissions en masse, ambiance détendue, des wraiths qui ne donnent plus de signe de vie... Mais les habitants semblent oublier que le bonheur ne dure jamais bien longtemps... GEN et deathfic
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Nedeleg laouen (joyeux Noël en breton)  
Auteur : Moi  
Résumé : tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire, tu peux le... C'est bientôt Noël sur Atlantis, permissions en masse, ambiance détendue, des wraiths qui ne donnent plus signe de vie... Tout semble aller pour le mieux et les habitants oublient un peu trop vite que le bonheur ne dure jamais. (mince, voilà qui fait un peu trop mélodramatique).  
Genre : Gen, comme d'hab, mais aussi deathfic parce que y en marre de faire des trucs avec une happy end (mais attention, j'ai pas dit que ma fin ne serait pas happy)  
Spoiler : je crois qu'il y a des allusions à des épisodes de la saison 3  
Note : Merci à Rieval, super bêtalectrice qui m'a appris ce qu'étaient les mouettes lyriques (rien à voir avec les mouettes bretonnes)  
Note 2 : l'abus de reviews ne fait pas grossir, lachez-vous !**

**

* * *

**

- Tu as préparé tes affaires ?

Yuann, allongé par terre, était en pleine contemplation d'un insecte. La bestiole avançait par petits bonds sur l'épais tapis de la tente athosienne en émettant un bruit semblable à celui d'une clochette. L'enfant releva la tête et répondit en soupirant :

- Oui M'man, ça fait au moins dix fois que tu demandes !

- Tu es sûr ? Moi j'aurais dit quinze.

- Ridvan !

Caleen prit un air offusqué mais ses yeux pétillants d'amour la trahissait. Yuann éclata de rire devant ce spectacle et courut vers ses parents. Il cala sa tête sur le ventre de son père, ravi que deux bras protecteurs l'entourent. Sa mère le regarda tendrement.

- Ça va être bien, hein maman ?

- Bien sûr, tu vas voir, les sembrosians sont très accueillants.

- Et il y aura beaucoup de monde ?

- Dis-moi bonhomme, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me poses les mêmes questions depuis une semaine ?

- Yuann leva vers elle un regard implorant.

- S'il te plaît !

Caleen balaya l'air de sa main, son fils était doué pour la comédie.

- Beaucoup de monde, pas moins de dix peuples différents.

- Et ça sera la fête !

- Oui.

- Et on va s'amuser pendant trois jours !

- Oui.

- Et c'est que tous les cinq ans !

- Tu vois ! répondit-elle en souriant, tu sais déjà tout ! Maintenant prend ton sac, le major Sheppard va bientôt arriver avec les jumpers.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita sur son petit baluchon. Ses parents attrapèrent à leur tour leurs affaires.

- La fête, la fête, la fête… chantonnait gaiement l'enfant en quittant la tente.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le docteur Weir donna une tape dans la guirlande qui pendait à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Elle avait fait l'unanimité en demandant en secret au colonel Caldwell de ramener des décorations de Noël lors de son dernier voyage intergalactique. Chaque membre de l'équipe avait participé à la décoration de la cité, ajoutant sa petite touche personnelle. Même Ronon et Teyla avaient prêté main forte, d'ailleurs le Satedien était le bienvenue lorsqu'il s'agissait d'accrocher des longs rubans multicolores en hauteur. Seul McKay avait réussi à râler en disant que non, vraiment, la salle du ZPM n'est pas un endroit pour éparpiller des boules de Noël. C'était la troisième année qu'ils passaient sur Atlantis, et jamais encore ils n'avaient pris le temps de renouer avec les traditions de la Terre, c'était chose faite à présent. La cité scintillait de partout, pour le plus grand bonheur des habitants. Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant à la deuxième surprise qu'elle leur réservait. Un retour sur Terre ! Seul Sheppard et le reste de son équipe étaient au courant pour le moment. D'ailleurs le colonel arrivait, un superbe bonnet rouge sur la tête. Il entra et s'appuya contre le mur.

- C'est joli ? demanda-t-il en désignant ce qui trônait au sommet de son crâne.

- Oui John, mais ça ne fait pas très…

- Sérieux ? répondit-il en enlevant le bonnet. Je sais, mais j'ai perdu un pari avec Rodney.

Elizabeth croisa les mains.

- Vous partez sur le continent ?

- Oui, les Athosiens ont besoin de la porte pour un… rendez-vous ?

- On peut appeler ça comme ça, en effet. Teyla m'en a parlé vaguement ce matin, apparemment ils ont l'habitude de se réunir pour faire la fête, ils choisissent une planète au hasard pour éviter les Wraiths.

- Bonne initiative de leur part, mais en fait, je venais vous parler des…

Il vérifia si personne ne passait à proximité et continua :

- Les permissions spéciales de Noël ? Vous avez la liste des concernés ? Je voudrais bien l'annoncer moi-même.

- N'oubliez pas que cette idée est de moi colonel.

- Pas de problèmes ! Je vous laisse tous les honneurs !

Le docteur Weir haussa un sourcil.

- Damned ! Je suis eu.

- C'est le bonnet qui vous met dans cet état colonel ?

- Non, juste le fait de savoir la cité enfin calme, les guirlandes c'était une bonne chose mais on voit que vous ne sortez plus de votre bureau, ils sont tous excités dehors, de vrais gamins !

- C'est à ce propos que je voulais vous parler, je pars également.

Le colonel reprit son sérieux et l'interrogea du regard.

- Vous vous souvenez des problèmes que nous… j'ai eu avec tous ces bureaucrates pour savoir si je conservais mon poste ou non ?

- Je pensais que la question était réglée.

- Pas exactement, je dois regagner la Terre faire un rapport complet des derniers mois et justifier ma place sur Atlantis. Je ne serai pas de retour avant plusieurs jours… Je pense que l'on peut vraiment remercier McKay pour son nouveau système de porte.

Il resta interdit devant l'apparente désinvolture d'Elizabeth, elle lui avait dit ça comme on parle de la pluie et du beau temps. Les rouages de son cerveau grincèrent puis se mirent en marche. Nul doute que le gouvernement allait vouloir lui retirer le commandement d'Atlantis, Woolsey était à peu près digne de confiance mais les autres…

- Ecoutez, je viens avec vous, si je peux aider…

- Non. John, non… Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, et puis vous devez surveiller la cité.

- Teyla se débrouille très bien toute seule.

- Ecoutez, le colonel Caldwell est en chemin pour la cité avec de nouveaux soldats, mais nos propres hommes doivent partir aujourd'hui, il y aura donc un battement d'environ trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels Atlantis sera vulnérable, je préfère vous savoir sur la cité car il y a fort à parier…

- Que les Wraiths n'ont jamais entendu parler des trêves de Noël ?

- Oui, c'est un bon résumé.

Sheppard se décolla du mur.

- Donc je reste ici, de toutes façons passer Noël ici me plaît d'avantage que retourner sur Terre. Qui pilotera le jumper lors de votre retour ? Parce que je vous assure que je me débrouille très bien en…

- John, n'insistez pas.

- C'est bon, c'est bon…

- Les membres de l'expédition ne pouvant partir ont enregistré des messages pour leurs proches, reprit le docteur Weir, vous…

- Je me contenterai d'une carte postale, une vue panoramique de la cité avec un traîneau tiré par un puddle jumper, répondit-il en jouant avec le pompon blanc du bonnet.

- J'ai compris…

- Bien, dans ce cas… Bon séjour sur notre jolie planète. Et… si vous pouviez me ramener un enregistrement de la dernière finale du superbowl, ça serait vraiment très gentil.

- J'y penserai, répondit le docteur Weir d'un ton bienveillant.

Le colonel la salua d'un air comique, remit son bonnet et sortit du bureau. Il se dirigeait vers le hangar à jumpers, c'était Yuann et Jinto qui allaient être contents de le voir.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Wilho marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de la cité. Elle ramena en arrière ses cheveux. Ils étaient trop longs, beaucoup trop longs… Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment Teyla faisait pour se battre avec une coupe pareille, 10 centimètres c'était largement assez et là… Elle sortit de sa poche un petit foulard noir et le noua autour de sa tête, emprisonnant les mèches rebelles.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt une casquette ? C'est tout aussi efficace.

La jeune fille se retourna et fit face au colonel Sheppard qui venait d'apparaître derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ton sac sur le dos ?

- Je pars avec les athosiens, le docteur Weir ne t'a pas prévenu ?

- Euh… Non,. Pourquoi ce départ ?

- La fête où ils se rendent est une tradition très ancienne, elle sert de point de ralliement pour beaucoup de peuples. C'est l'occasion de se retrouver et de s'amuser mais également de se prévenir sur les dernières planètes qui ont subi des sélections. Vu le danger actuel je ne pense pas qu'on va vraiment prendre du bon temps…

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu t'y rends, dit John.

- Oh, d'habitude des représentants des Kmahos viennent, c'est un peuple qui faisait souvent du commerce avec le mien, avant…

Elle hésitait, cherchait ses mots. John la fixa, attristé par le ton que prenait la conversation. Wilho ne parlait jamais au passé en temps normal.

- Enfin bon, soupira-t-elle, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui… répondit le colonel, je vois. Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte ; Teyla et les autres doivent déjà y être.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Une vingtaine d'athosiens attendaient à proximité de la porte dans un joyeux brouhaha. Les parents vérifiaient une dernière fois qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié tandis que les enfants chahutaient entres eux. Le docteur Weir contemplait toute cette agitation du balcon attenant à son bureau. Elle repéra bien vite une petite silhouette qui grimpait les marches aussi vite que possible. Yuann courrait tout droit vers Teyla, se tenant aux côtés du sergent Chuck.

- Et voilà le dernier symbole… Mais il faut attendre le deuxième groupe, tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé, et… Oh, bonjour Yuann.

- B'jour Teyla.

Le petit garçon souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux de revoir Teyla.

- Jinto il va m'apprendre à chasser ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

- Déjà ? Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune ?

- Naaan ! Je suis grand maintenant !

L'athosienne rit doucement.

- C'est vrai, tu as grandi.

- Oui, il doit bien faire 1m10 ! dit une voix à l'accent canadien dans leur dos.

McKay venait d'arriver, accompagné de Carson.

- En fait c'était 1m12 au dernier examen médical, intervint le médecin.

- Bah, ça revient au même. Une demi-portion restera toujours une demi-portion.

- Ne l'écoute pas, coupa Beckett en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant, lorsque tu le dépasseras dans une dizaine d'années il fera moins le fier.

Yuann enleva un objet de son poignet et le tendit à McKay.

- C'est la montre que John m'a donnée il y a longtemps, expliqua-t-il, mais elle marche plus. Il a dit qu'il savait pas la réparer, tu peux le faire ?

Il accompagna sa demande d'un regard suppliant. Rodney attrapa l'objet en poussant un faux soupir.

- D'accord, je pense que remettre ce truc en état ne sera pas plus compliqué que trouver un nouveau prototype de propulsion plus économique pour le Dédalus.

Tout le monde se regarda d'un air complice. John et Wilho les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard. Toute l'équipe était au complet… Quoique non, il manquait Ronon mais celui-ci devait faire son footing matinal. Ils discutaient tranquillement, Sheppard pensait organiser une compétition de surf entre les Terriens et les Athosiens, sauf que personne n'avait de planche pour le moment.  
Soudain le deuxième groupe fit irruption dans la salle d'embarquement. Yuann quitta ses amis et retourna auprès de ses parents. Le sergent Chuk composa l'adresse et bientôt le calme revint.

- On ira leur rendre une petite visite demain, assura le colonel à Teyla. Au fait, je n'ai pas vu Halling et son fils, c'est normal ?

- Oui, une partie de mon peuple est restée sur le continent pour les récoltes.

- Oh… Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un P-90 à astiquer.

Le docteur Weir se tenait toujours à la même place, elle vit son équipe se dissoudre, chacun partant de son côté. A nouveau le silence, parfois troublé par le bip sonore d'une machine ou une parole étouffée. Le silence… L'océan… Elle poussa un profond soupir. Devoir quitter cette cité ? Pour toujours ? Non, elle ne se faisait décidément pas à cette idée…


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite précision que je mets ici (je la rajoute aussi à la première page...) cette fic est la première d'une trilogie, donc attendez-vous à une grosse histoire et un abandon quasi complet de la guerre du Nutella... J'ai pas trop le temps de m'en occuper entre les devoirs et cette fic.  
Bonne lecture !**

- Les sélections sont de plus en plus rudes, nous devons unir nos forces contre notre ennemi.

Ridvan hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

- Tu as raison Aric, mais que proposes-tu ? demanda-t-il au sembrosian.

- Nous devons nous rassembler !

- Non, répondit aussitôt l'Athosien, non… C'est une très mauvaise idée, il leur suffira d'une attaque pour tous nous tuer. C'est beaucoup trop risqué.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ? Nos familles se meurent ! Les enfants ont faim, nous ne restons jamais assez longtemps sur une planète pour obtenir de bonnes récoltes ! Ce ne sont plus les Wraiths qui déciment notre peuple, mais bien notre peur.

- Vous pouvez demander de l'aide aux Terriens pour vos récoltes, ils ont des outils fantastiques.

- Les Terriens… Tes fameux terriens… Ils ne nous connaissent même pas, pourquoi feraient-ils cela ?

- Ils ne nous connaissaient pas non plus lorsque les Wraiths ont attaqué. Mais je t'assure, tu peux leur faire confiance.

Il marqua la fin de sa phrase par un regard appuyé. Il représentait son peuple en l'absence de Teyla, c'était un grand honneur pour cet homme simple mais juste. Le cercle formé par les huit représentants se détendit un peu, à présent la discussion allait vraiment débuter. Ils étaient tous assis, dans la chaleur étouffante d'une tente ronde. A l'extérieur on pouvait entendre le rire des femmes, heureuses de se retrouver, et les galopades infatigables des enfants.

- Il viendra un jour où un des peuples ici présent sera touché, nous devons anticiper, dit un des membres du conseil.

Ridvan acquiesça d'un air grave.

- Vous pourrez compter sur les Athosiens à ce triste moment.

Aric eut un rictus malheureux.

- Peuvent-ils apporter leur aide dès maintenant ? cracha-t-il. Dans notre fuite continuelle mon peuple a vu trop d'horreur.

- C'est notre cas à tous.

- Il y a deux lunes de cela, continua l'homme, nous nous sommes réfugiés sur une planète amie, tout du moins c'est ce que nous croyions.

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent mais il poursuivit.

- La sélection datait d'il y a peu, peut-être deux, trois jours. Tout n'était que cendres sur notre passage, les cadavres de ceux dévorés sur place empestaient. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette odeur, tout comme mon fils, ma femme, et le reste de ma famille. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois Ridvan, es-tu certain qu'Atlantis nous aidera ? Tous autant que nous sommes ? Femmes, enfants et vieillards ?

Ridvan pâlit. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Teyla deux ans auparavant, lorsque le colonel Sheppard avait hésité à sauver des amis de l'athosienne. Pourtant la foi de la jeune femme n'avait pas failli. Il prit une profonde respiration et répondit :

- Oui.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le docteur Weir ouvrit les yeux sur la salle d'embarquement de la Terre. La sirène assourdissante la fit sursauter, elle s'était habituée à celle d'Atlantis. Le général Landry était posté au bas de la rampe, il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, peut-être un peu forcé.

- Elizabeth ! Je suis content de vous revoir ! Tout se passe bien sur Atlantis ?

La femme s'avança et marmonna une réponse.

- Je pense que toutes les civilités du monde ne vous remonteront pas le moral, remarqua le général. Allons, vous vous en êtes déjà sortie, pourquoi pas une fois de plus ?

- J'ai bien peur que cela s'annonce difficile, répondit-elle tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce pour le bureau du général, vous n'avez aucune information ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous malheureusement. Mais rassurez-vous, le président est un homme censé, vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à le convaincre de l'absurdité de son idée.

- Il m'a l'air pourtant sûr du bien-fondé de ce qu'il propose, la preuve : je suis ici.

Elle se tut, ruminant de sombres pensées. Tout ceci n'avait pas le moindre sens, lorsque le colonel Caldwell lui avait transmis le message elle avait d'abord cru à une blague… Forcée de constater que le 1er avril ne tombait pas en décembre, elle était donc de retour sur Terre, et c'était bien la première fois que le sol de sa planète lui semblait étranger. _Et dire qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien, _pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle regretta soudain de ne pas avoir averti le colonel Sheppard, vu sa réaction à l'arrivée du général Everett elle doutait qu'il prenne bien l'incrustation sauvage d'un nouveau militaire… Et que dire de Carson, Rodney ? Il y allait avoir des tensions, aucun doute là-dessus…  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau du général, après ce qui semblait être une déambulation sans fin dans les couloirs du SGC. Le docteur Weir se laissa tomber sur une chaise, complètement effondrée.

- Un peu de café ? Vous savez que ça devient de plus en plus dur d'en avoir ? Je dois presque me battre avec ma fille pour avoir le droit à ma tasse quotidienne !

Sans attendre de réponse il lui colla un mug brûlant et pris place sur son fauteuil. Elizabeth se redressa et tâcha de prendre un air digne de la chef d'expédition qu'elle était.

- Bien, déclara l'homme, nous devons nous attendre à tout, de votre côté vous n'avez pas quelques idées ?

La femme but une gorgée du breuvage noir et prit le temps avant de répondre.

- Des idées j'en ai à revendre, seulement c'est la solution qui me manque.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le colonel Sheppard se sentit dévisagé par des dizaines et des dizaines de paires d'yeux. Les visages affichaient la plus grande stupeur, le bonheur aussi. Il leur lança un sourire bienveillant.

- Voilà, je pense que bon nombre d'entre vous seront contents de retrouver leur famille pour les deux mois à venir.

- Un peu mon neveu ! lança un plaisantin du fond de la salle.

- Deux mois entiers ?

- Et on passe par la porte ?

- Pour Noël en plus !

- J'ai des nièces qui vont être contentes !

- Moi j'ai hâte de faire un basket avec mes potes, ils vont être surpris !

- Hé ! On va pouvoir regarder la finale des sports d'hiver !

- Des nouvelles provisions de Nutella !

John leva les mains pour obtenir un semblant de silence.

- On se calme ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que vous allez faire pendant ces deux mois, profitez-en pour passer du bon temps avec ceux que vous aimez, c'est le principal.

- Mais il n'y a pas toute la cité, dit une femme à la voix haut perchée, où sont les autres ?

- Ce sont des volontaires, ils restent ici pour veiller à la sécurité d'Atlantis.

Un moment de recueillement collectif suivit la déclaration du militaire. Ils avaient de la chance et ils en étaient conscients. Pouvoir retourner sur Terre, voir sa famille tandis que d'autres restaient sur cet avant-poste, minuscule point dans l'immensité de l'univers…

- Quand est-ce que nous partons ? demanda un jeune homme.

- D'ici quelques heures, le SGC vous fournira des moyens de transport pour rentrer chez vous.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut l'assemblée.

- Merci pour la surprise colonel !

- Euh… En fait c'est l'idée du docteur Weir.

Les sourires n'en furent que plus visibles. Les chaises raclèrent le sol et tout le monde se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Le militaire attendit que la dernière personne ait quitté la pièce pour s'asseoir. La cité pour lui tout seul, ou presque, pour trois jours. Il allait pouvoir organiser la compétition de surf dont il rêvait tant. Carson avait beau être Ecossais, un fils de l'eau, il le voyait mal sur une planche. Et puis Rodney… Bah, le ridicule ne tue pas, le scientifique serait mort maintes fois dans le cas inverse. Il prit à son tour la direction de sa chambre, avec la ferme intention d'accorder sa guitare. Une fois Atlantis vidée de ses habitants il n'y aura plus personne pour lui dire de jouer ailleurs. D'ailleurs cela faisait parti des rares moments où l'ordre hiérarchique n'était plus respecté puisque même un simple soldat se permettait de l'envoyer promener. Il sourit intérieurement. A lui les partitions de Johnny Cash !

- Colonel ! Colonel !

John se retourna, Carson lui courrait après, les joues en feu.

- Je voulais savoir… C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Il y a des permissions pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? Parce que dans ce cas je pourrais voir ma mè…

- Je suis désolé.

- …re, ça fait quand même un bout de temps que… Pardon ?

- Je suis désolé, répéta Sheppard en toute sincérité, mais le docteur Weir n'a pas prévu votre départ.

Le médecin cligna des paupières, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il fixa le militaire comme si celui-ci était en train de se moquer de lui.

- La cité sera presque sans défense pendant trois jours, nous avons besoin de vous en cas de problème.

- Il n'y aura pas de problème, répliqua Beckett, si des vaisseaux ruches se dirigeaient par ici nous serions au courant depuis longtemps. De plus toutes les missions sont suspendues pendant ces fameux jours de battement, je ne vois pas comment…

- Un accident est vite arrivé.

- Je le sais colonel, seulement je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Vous restez ici Carson, c'est tout. Croyez-moi sur parole, ça ne m'enchante pas de vous garder de force mais… Prenez exemple sur McKay ! Il ne se plaint pas !

Le médecin se pinça les lèvres.

- D'accord, McKay n'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple.

- J'ai compris colonel, répliqua-t-il sèchement, mais je ne serai pas toujours là. Il faudra bien songer à me trouver un remplaçant si un _problème_ survient un jour.

John soupira en regardant son ami s'éloigner : voilà comment se faire plomber le moral en deux minutes chrono.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Wilho déambulait au milieu de la foule, elle scrutait chaque visage, prenant le temps de les identifier.Certains lui étaient familiers, mais les années avaient estompé les souvenirs précis. Des hommes et des femmes la dévisageaient parfois, il faut dire qu'elle sortait du lot de par sa dégaine et sa solitude évidente. Elle baissa la tête, une habitude dont elle avait du mal à se défaire. Profil bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention, pour passer inaperçue.

_Idiote, ils ne vont pas te manger !_

Elle s'avança d'un pas résolu vers une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge.

- Dis, tu ne sais pas où son les Kmahos ?

- Je crois qu'ils se sont installés près du petit ruisseau, un peu plus loin, par-là, répondit-elle en montrant une direction avec son bras.

Wilho la remercia et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Oui… Maintenant elle reconnaissait les tentes aux formes si étranges. Elle pressa le pas, le cœur battant. Un enfant jouait par terre avec une toupie, il la fixa lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et se leva, son jouet à la main. Elle n'y fit pas attention et continua son chemin. Le vent charriait une délicieuse odeur de viande rôtie, le festin de ce soir allait être somptueux.

Soudain elle l'aperçut, la silhouette tant désirée. Ses yeux picotaient un peu, l'émotion sans doute. Elle inspira profondément et s'approcha. Sa main hésita puis tapota l'épaule. Un garçon se retourna.

- Je… Euh, je suis désolée, balbutia la jeune fille tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle recula et lui tourna le dos. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, elle avait tant espéré. _Ne pas pleurer…  
_Pourtant une première larme roula, suivi la courbe de son nez. Elle sentait le regard de l'autre peser sur sa nuque. _Tu n'en étais même pas sûre… Ne sois pas déçue._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main et repartit. D'un geste rageur elle tapa dans un caillou, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Au loin, dans le campement central, les gens s'amusaient. Yuann se faisait beaucoup remarquer, criant et gesticulant au milieu de ses nouveaux amis. Elle eut un sourire triste. Lui non plus la vie ne l'avait pas raté, mais le temps passe, calme les blessures les plus profondes. Et que représente celle-là dans tout ce qu'elle a vécu ? Une petite entaille, rien de plus ! Une égratignure que les parents soignent en soufflant dessus et en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. _Sauf que toi tu n'as plus de parents…_ _Et en plus tu…_

- Wilho ?

Elle sursauta et fit volte-face. Un garçon de son âge, à la peau basanée, la regardait d'un air ahuri.

- … Mikaïl ? hésita-t-elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques secondes puis, dans une exclamation de joie, se tombèrent dans les bras. Il la serra contre lui avec tendresse.

Sa sœur.

Sa sœur de cœur.

**TBC...  
Plus une petite explication : quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic je venais de voir la première partie de l'épisode "The return", sans dévoiler l'intrigue je vais quand même vous dire que McKay a trouvé avec Carter un moyen de faire le voyage Terre/Atlantis en 30min. J'ai gardé l'idée (ce qui explique le retour de Weir sur Terre) mais sans tenir compte de ce qui se passe dans l'épisode. Disons juste qu'ils peuvent se rendre visite à présent.**


	3. Chapter 3

Le docteur Weir attendait dans un petit salon de la maison blanche, assise dans un fauteuil épousant parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Elle regardait d'un air anxieux l'énorme pendule en bois d'érable, placée dans un coin de la pièce. Les aiguilles noires tournaient paresseusement. Elle croisa les jambes, agacée. L'attente… Un des pires aspects de son métier. Comme elle avait horreur de rester à ne rien faire ! Une jeune femme entra timidement et s'approcha :

- Voulez-vous boire un thé ? demanda-t-elle

- Non merci.

Le ton avait été plus sec que voulu. Elizabeth essaya de sourire à son interlocutrice mais celle-ci repartit sans rien dire. _J'espère que tu ne seras pas comme ça avec le président… _Elle se leva et arpenta la salle, ses chaussures foulaient avec délicatesse le tapis persan. Après tout elle n'était pas trop mal installée… 20m² pour elle toute seule, 20m² d'espace vide et de silence perturbé à intervalles réguliers par le tic-tac de l'horloge. Les minutes défilaient mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Son esprit était occupé par le fameux problème. Enfin… Problème pour elle, cela ne devait pas en être pour le président. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois un homme de haute stature se tenait dans l'encadrement.

- Docteur Weir ?

- Oui.

- Le président vous attend, veillez-me suivre.

Elle retint un soupir de soulagement et emboîta le pas à son guide. Le président était confortablement installé sur un canapé et mordillait la branche de ses lunettes. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsque Elizabeth fit son apparition.

- Docteur Weir ! Je suis enchantée de vous revoir ! Asseyez-vous.

Elizabeth s'exécuta, en se demandant depuis combien de temps le premier homme de l'Etat était aussi chaleureux. Elle s'enfonça dans les coussins, bien décidée à rester sur ses gardes. Tant de sympathie, c'était louche.

- Alors ? Comment cela se passe sur Atlantis ? J'ai entendu dire que le soldat Satedien a eu des problèmes avec les Wraiths. **(1)**

- En effet, Ronon a eu quelques ennuis mais je suppose que vous avez lu le rapport, répondit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Oui… Bien sûr. Et la jeune fille ? Quel est son nom…

- Wilho, elle est en pleine forme également.

Son index tapait nerveusement contre sa cuisse, ah ces politiciens ! Toujours à tourner autour du pot ! Une fois de plus elle allait devoir prendre les devants…

- Monsieur le président, excusez-moi d'être aussi directe, mais…

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Oui.

Le président fouilla dans une poche intérieure de son costume et en sortit un petit étui. Il l'ouvrit, ses doigts se promenèrent un instant sur les cigares qu'il contenait puis en attrapèrent un. Il l'alluma et tira une bouffée vers le plafond.

- Que vous a-t-on dit exactement ? demanda-t-il

- Vous songiez à mettre un militaire à la tête d'Atlantis.

- Non, non ! déclara-t-il en faisant de grands gestes, ce n'est pas ça.

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil.

- Je veux qu'il y ait une présence militaire en haut de la pyramide, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes renvoyée !

- Oh, et comment dois-je le prendre ? Vous m'annoncez qu'un parfait inconnu va prendre la tête d'une expédition dont il ignore tout. Lire les rapports de mission ne suffit pas.

- Cet homme n'est pas un parfait inconnu, répondit le président, il suit le projet porte des étoiles de loin, certes, mais depuis de nombreuses années.

Le docteur Weir se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Mais Monsieur le président, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, n'était-ce pas une de vos priorités de faire de la base d'Atlantis une expédition non militaire ? Où l'armée restait de côté ? Je ne comprends pas votre idée et le…

- Et le général Landry ne l'approuve guère lui aussi, tout comme le général O'Neill, je sais, je sais… Mais je pense qu'il faut une période d'essai. Vous continuerez votre travail, que vous faites fort bien d'ailleurs, mais le général Kerual supervisera toutes les opérations militaires.

Un poids dont elle ignorait l'existence s'envola de son estomac. Légère, elle se sentait légère. Un retour sur la merveilleuse cité Lantienne était donc prévu. Mais non, le reste n'allait pas du tout.

- Je supervise _déjà_ les opérations militaires, et jusque là nous sommes toujours vivants. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait.

Le président tira une autre bouffée, peut-être plus nerveuse.

- Nous sommes en guerre, contre les Oris et les Wraiths. Croyez-moi, si la situation dans cette galaxie n'avait pas à ce point dégénérée je n'aurais même pas songé à mettre un militaire sur Atlantis.

- Mais, Monsieur le président, ne devriez-vous pas plutôt mobiliser vos forces ici ? Nous protégeons Atlantis, et vous devez savoir que chaque membre de l'expédition est prêt à donner sa vie pour cette cause !

- Justement ! N'est-ce pas une grande erreur de ne pas protéger ses avant-postes, persuadé que l'ennemi n'y arrivera jamais ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec deux vrais problèmes en même temps. Imaginez un seul instant que les Oris et les Wraiths attaquent au même moment, par le plus grand des hasards ! Comment vous défendre ? Nous ne pourrons pas vous envoyer de renforts, je veux qu'il y ait un militaire sur cette cité, ne serait-ce qu'à titre préventif.

- Monsieur, le colonel Sheppard endosse parfaitement ses responsabilités.

- Je le sais bien, mais il n'est pas assez discipliné.

- Les décisions que nous avons prises _ensembles_ se sont toujours révélées être les bonnes ; un militaire, aussi au courant de ce projet soit-il ne servirait à rien. Regardez ! Regardez le colonel Everett ! Il pensait connaître les Wraiths, leurs tactiques, leurs habitudes ! Dois-je vous rappeler le triste résultat ?

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, conscientes d'être allé trop loin.

- Je… Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est préférable de laisser le colonel Sheppard dans son rôle actuel ? Cela fait trois ans qu'il combat pour contre les Wraiths, il connaît leurs tactiques… Un général, aussi doué soit-il, ne serait pas au mieux de ses capacités sans le savoir des membres de cette expédition, mieux faut augmenter nos effectifs militaires dans un tel cas.

Le président détourna le regard, agacé par les paroles du docteur. Agacé par la vérité. Il consulta la superbe montre qui ornait son poignet.

- Je n'ai pas choisi le général Kerual au hasard, docteur Weir, grinça-t-il. Tâchez de ne pas oublier ce détail lors de notre prochaine conversation.

Il se leva, Elizabeth fit de même.

- J'ai une réunion de prévue, allez voir ma secrétaire pour qu'elle vous informe sur le prochain rendez-vous.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot que le président la reconduisait déjà à l'extérieur. Une fois seule elle secoua la tête. _Pourvu que je n'ai pas tout gaché… _

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Wilho était assise à même le sol, appuyée contre le tronc d'un énorme chêne, à proximité des festivités. Les aspérités du bois semblaient suivre la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était serrée contre Mikaïl, le bras du garçon entourait ses épaules. Ils admiraient les milles et une étoiles qui mouchetaient la toile sombre tendue au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un vent frais faisait danser les feuilles et chanter les arbres autour d'eux. Comme avant… La bouche de Wilho était sèche d'avoir trop parlé, ses joues mouillées par des larmes insolentes. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se donner en spectacle et s'effondrer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre cela, dit le jeune homme d'une voix attristée.

- Toi non plus, répondit-elle. Je te savais vivant mais passer plus d'un an en croyant que… Enfin, ça n'a pas été facile pour toi non plus. J'avais presque cessé d'espérer te revoir.

- Moi aussi, nous avons perdu tant d'amis à cause des Wraiths… On s'habitue au chagrin au bout d'un certain temps, il devient presque banal.

- A ton avis, il y a beaucoup de famille sans nouvelles de leurs proches ?

- Oui, beaucoup trop.

Ils se turent, écoutant avec bonheur les douces mélodies qui traversaient l'air.

- Tu te rappelles notre première rencontre ? demanda soudain Wilho.

- Oui, tu étais dans…

- Dans un coin de l'atelier, en train de me tourner les pouces. Je mourrais d'ennui et tu as débarqué d'un coup, j'ai bien cru que tu avais cassé la porte en l'ouvrant aussi brusquement.

- J'y ai cru un instant, mais j'avais peur d'être en retard.

- Une chance que tu sois tombé sur moi ! Tu tournerais encore en rond sinon !

- N'exagère pas, j'aurais bien fini par trouver la maison du vieux Leho !

- Mais si je ne t'avais pas guidé, tu aurais fait une très mauvaise impression.

Il soupira d'un air faussement désespéré.

- Je n'ai jamais compris cet attachement pour la ponctualité. Les Toals sont vraiment tordus.

Elle lui donna une petite tape.

- Hé, lorsqu'on a la chance d'entrer en apprentissage chez le meilleur peuple de commerçants on ne râle pas.

Il sourit et lui rendit sa bourrade, plus doucement.

- Je n'ai pas râlé !

- Si !

- Non !

- Je t'assure.

- Non ! Non… c'est du passé maintenant.

La joie de vivre fila droit vers les entrailles de la Terre, les sourires s'évanouirent.

- Tu as raison, déclara Wilho, c'est du passé. Il faut vivre le présent maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Ne sois pas pessimiste.

- Comment veux-tu que je me comporte ? On m'a tout pris, par deux fois.

Mikaïl resserra son étreinte, il sentit la jeune fille se laisser aller contre lui. Si fragile en sa présence, si terrible dans sa lutte pour la survie.

- Tu te souviens lorsque nous nous sommes battus pour savoir qui aurait le droit d'accompagner Leho à la négociation avec les sembrosians ? Cela faisait bien deux mois que j'étais arrivé mais… Tu ne m'aimais pas, tu ne me parlais pas.

- Je te trouvais bête, toujours ailleurs.

- Merci, ironisa-t-il, pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis après ?

- Parce que tu n'avais pas hésité à me mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre.

- Tu m'avais giflé !

- C'était de ta faute ça ! Leho avait promis qu'il m'emmènerait mais à cause de toi…

- Au final, personne n'est parti, je crois bien qu'il n'a jamais été dans un tel état.

- « Une jeune fille de ton âge n'a pas à se battre ! Il va falloir que tu grandisses ! Quant à toi jeune écervelé, je ne veux plus jamais te voir lever la main sur une femme ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un homme, encore moins d'un Kmaho ! Tu fais honte à ton peuple » dit Wilho en imitant à merveille la voix colérique du vieux Leho. Ce jour-là tu m'as prouvé que tu avais du… caractère. Et après…

- Inséparables pendant presque quatre années, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

- Les Wraiths ont attaqué dix jours après ton retour chez les Kmahos.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et contracta tous ses muscles pour ne pas laisser voir le tremblement de son menton.

- Un an c'est long Mikaïl, terriblement long.

- Je sais petite sœur, mais nous avons la vie devant nous, tout du moins trente secondes… Tu le connais ? demanda-t-il en montrant une petite silhouette qui s'approchait.

- Yuann, un gosse recueilli par un couple d'Athosiens.

L'enfant arriva à la hauteur des deux adolescents.

- Tout le monde doit se réunir là-bas, dit-il de sa voix fluette, c'est Aric et papa qui le demandent.

- On y va, répondit la jeune fille. Hé ! Où tu vas ?

Yuann avait commencé à s'enfoncer dans la forêt attenante.

- P'pa a dit que je devais vérifier si personne n'était à la petite clairière.

- D'accord, mais prend ça, dit-elle en sortant de son sac une petite lampe torche, ça pourrait t'être utile.

- 'Ci.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent la direction du campement principal, un petit attroupement s'était formé. Wilho chercha dans sa mémoire une quelconque explication… ah oui, ça lui revenait, Teyla lui avait parlé d'une sorte de communion spirituelle. Elle n'avait jamais été croyante, son peuple estimait qu'aucun dieu n'aurait été assez cruel pour les faire naître dans la même galaxie que les Wraiths. Pourtant, dans les moments les plus sombres, lorsqu'elle avait été acculée, blessée, affamée, n'avait-elle pas prié pour voir encore une fois l'aube se lever ? La main calleuse de Mikaïl glissa dans la sienne. Ils avaient grandi, l'enfance insouciante était loin maintenant. Il lui lança un sourire timide auquel elle répondit tout aussi gênée.

- Je suis heureux qu'on se soit retrouvé, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, peu sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

**TBC... et reviews !  
(1) épisode Sateda, 303**


	4. Chapter 4

Le colonel Sheppard ouvrit les yeux et regarda le cadran lumineux de son réveil, 6h47… Il avait dormi plus longtemps que prévu. Marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles il s'étira et se leva, moins de dix minutes plus tard il avait rejoint le mess et faisait face à la mine rancunière d'un certain écossais.

- Carson, je vous le répète : je suis désolé mais je n'y peux rien. Croyez-moi sur parole, si ça ne tenait qu'à…

- Mais ça ne tient pas qu'à vous, je l'ai compris.

Il vida sa tasse de thé d'une seule traite.

- J'espère juste pouvoir retourner sur Terre avant de me faire aspirer la vie par un Wraith.

John soupira tandis que Beckett quittait le réfectoire à grands pas. Il prit un sucre et le fit tomber dans sa propre tasse. Le breuvage restait trop amer pour son humeur du matin. Sa main tâtonna sur la table et bientôt trois autres sucres rejoignirent le premier.

- Vous avez peur de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie ou quoi ? railla une voix bien connue dans son dos.

McKay s'installa et continua sur sa lancée.

- En fait vous n'avez pas tort. J'ai moi-même fait plusieurs crises à l'université, la première c'était lorsque Mary-Sue m'a demandé d'être son petit ami… Mais en fait, je me suis toujours demandé si ce n'était pas plutôt une réaction de dégoût mêlée à la stupeur. Faut dire aussi qu'elle avait des dents absolument horribles, les morses à côté c'est de la rigolade ! En plus vous savez, lorsqu'on est soumis à un stress important ou qu'on a effort physique important à faire ça augmente les risques ! J'aurais du en faire une bonne vingtaine depuis mon arrivée ici… Oui, d'ailleurs c'est étrange… Oh, je pense que c'est parce que je mange les petites barres de céréales qu'on nous donne pour les missions, elles sont vraiment bonnes…

- Du carton oui

Pour compléter son animation il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son blouson, en sorti une barre de céréale et la frappa violemment contre le bord de la table. Le bruit du choc résonna et de nombreuses têtes se retournèrent. John leur adressa une petite moue gênée. Rien à faire, le petit rectangle était toujours en un seul morceau.

- Vous voyez, dit Rodney un grand sourire aux lèvres, c'est du solide.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir, répondit le militaire en laissant le scientifique arracher le papier de la barre et engloutir sa première bouchée.

Il haussa les épaules, pas très en forme pour se chamailler avec McKay dès le matin.

- El' eur u pla hète ?

- Quoi ?!

Rodney avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et répéta :

- On va à quelle heure sur la planète ?

- Vers 10h je pense, le temps que tout le monde soit en train de travailler, je laisse Zelenka aux commandes le temps de notre absence.

- Mauvais idée, il risque encore de faire sauter les plombs si je ne le surveille pas.

- Tant que ce n'est pas un système solaire entier… ironisa Sheppard en s'éloignant.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Teyla ajusta sa tunique athosienne, en digne chef de son peuple elle se devait d'être présentable. Son long manteau frôlait le sol lumineux de la cité, elle décida de le laisser ouvert ; il faisait encore bon sur la planète. Un sifflement admiratif se fit entendre, elle se retourna et fit face à un colonel Sheppard rougissant.

- Pardon, dit-il, une vieille habitude prise au lycée.

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas. Ronon débarqua, son arme à la main, suivi de Rodney.

- Hé, déclara John en louchant sur l'énorme pistolet, c'est une visite tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical je vous le rappelle ! Pas de Wraiths à abattre ni de jeunes filles en détresse !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais le garder à la main, répliqua le runner d'un air malicieux.

Sheppard haussa les épaules. Son équipe était maintenant au complet.

- Le docteur Beckett ne vient pas avec nous ? s'étonna Teyla.

- Non, répondit McKay, il boude au fond de l'infirmerie.

- Une broutille, coupa le militaire, il aura vite oublié. Bon, si nous ouvrions cette porte des étoiles ?

Il avait dit cela en regardant du coin de l'œil la jeune recrue, fraîchement débarqué deux mois auparavant, installée devant la table de commandes. En l'absence du sergent Chuck on l'avait désigné pour le remplacer, à son plus grand déplaisir. Le jeune homme eut un tic nerveux de la paupière droite et sa main s'hasarda sur les divers symboles.

- Je… euh…

- Oh oui, c'est vrai.

John lui redonna les coordonnées.

- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

Il appuya sur les boutons. La lumière bleue dansait sur le cercle, s'encochant avec ce bruit si connu sur les symboles composants l'adresse. Mais au moment où le dernier chevron se verrouillait la porte refusa tout bonnement de s'ouvrir.

- Je… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Il recommença mais le résultat fut le même. Teyla et Ronon se regardèrent. Se pouvait-il que ?… Le cœur de l'athosienne bondit dans sa poitrine, la crainte se faisait sentir. Agacé McKay s'empressa de faire déguerpire le pauvre soldat et composa lui-même l'adresse. Le vortex jaillit et se stabilisa.

- On embauche vraiment n'importe qui, marmonna-t-il en descendant les marches.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le docteur Weir émergea lentement du sommeil profond dans lequel elle était tombée. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, sa bouche pâteuse. _Décidément, le retour au pays ne me réussit pas… _Elle descendit de son lit et s'étonna du contact moelleux du tapis, elle avait pris l'habitude du sol délicieusement lisse de la cité. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain, prit sa douche et s'habilla. Machinalement elle fixa le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre, pas de Wraith cette fois. Un vent tiède l'accueilli, elle aurait préféré une bourrasque océane. _Allons, tu ne vas pas renier ta propre terre ? _

La jeune femme lui ayant proposé un thé la veille la reconnut et lui adressa un sourire timide, peu rancunière. Elizabeth sentit la pression monter à nouveau, elle voulait repartir sur Atlantis, elle voulait revoir ses équipes ! On la conduit à nouveau dans le même petit salon ; elle se laissa tomber dans le premier fauteuil. Réfléchir. Remettre ses pensées dans un ordre cohérent. _Le président veut mettre un militaire à la tête de la cité, mais je garde le contrôle de toutes les opérations non militaire… Autant dire que je me charge de prévoir les menus du mess ! Mais pourquoi ? Pour… Prendre une quelconque avance durant la guerre. Quelle guerre ? Celle des Oris ? La notre ? Une guerre politique ?_

Elle chassa ces pensées d'un geste de la main, ce n'était pas le moment ; d'ici peu de temps elle serait à nouveau en compagnie du président. Mais comment allaient-ils réagir ? Elle ne souvenait que trop bien de l'attitude du colonel Sheppard envers Everett… Et puis il serait déçu, un général ce n'était pas le meilleur cadeau de Noël…

Le président était en pleine discussion lorsqu'on lui permit enfin de rentrer dans le bureau. Un petit bonhomme tout sec lui parlait d'une voix animée et étonnement éraillé pour sa stature. A son arrivée il se tourna et la dévisagea de ses yeux noirs. Des yeux semblables à deux taches d'huile, si foncés qu'il devenait presque impossible de distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant ce regard glacé. L'homme passa une main sur ses cheveux grisonnants, geste inutile car ceux-ci étaient déjà bien aplatis sur son crâne.

- Ah, vous voilà, déclara le président. Dans ce cas… Docteur weir, je vous présente le général Estevan Kerual. Général, le docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

L'équipe traversa la porte et ouvrit les yeux sur un magnifique ciel bleu, zébré de quelques nuages. Ils avancèrent un peu, s'attendant à être accueillis par une nuée d'enfants. Forcés de constater le calme inhabituel des lieux, Teyla prit les devants et se mit à marcher en direction du campement, les lèvres serrées.

- Vous savez ce qui se passe ? demanda John en fixant ses pas sur les siens.

- Non, ils devraient être là… Peut-être une réunion massive, j'espère.

- Vous espérez ? Hé ! Si ça trouve, ils ont organisé un cache-cache géant dans la forêt ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

Pourtant il était difficile de ne pas ressentir ce petit nœud dans le creux de l'estomac… Machinalement ils accélérèrent. Le mouvement quasi mécanique de leurs jambes devint bientôt trop rapide pour la marche, ils courraient à en perdre haleine en direction du campement. Personne… Personne ! Les alentours étaient déserts, froids tel le vide de l'espace. Teyla était en tête, elle se félicitait d'avoir préféré un pantalon à une jupe. Ronon la talonnait, s'étonnant d'avoir du mal à rattraper la jeune femme, n'était-il pas un runner ? Les yeux de l'athosienne devenaient fous, à tout moment elle s'attendait à voir débouler une silhouette familière mais rien… C'est à une trentaine de mètres des petites tentes qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

L'odeur.

Une odeur qu'elle n'avait que trop sentie.

Une odeur de mort.

Un spectacle macabre s'étalait devant eux. Des corps tordus et squelettiques gisaient à même le sol. Les membres étaient couverts de terre et de sang. Ils pénétrèrent lentement dans le village, encore sous le choc de la découverte. A chaque seconde leurs visages semblaient se décomposer, leur joie de vivre s'émietter, tombait en poussière. Combien ? Combien d'hommes valeureux, de femmes aimantes étaient morts ? Le colonel s'agenouilla auprès d'un cadavre, les vêtements étaient déchirés au niveau du torse. Il passa sa main sur le tissu, hypnotisé par la couleur et la forme de la veste. Ridvan était vêtu ainsi lorsqu'il avait quitté Atlantis. Plus loin un jeune garçon au teint halé, mort sous les armes haineuses des Wraiths, celui-ci avait eu la chance de ne pas se faire aspirer. Un massacre…

Il se redressa et contempla ses trois amis. Teyla se tenait à l'écart ; les mains tendues vers le ciel elle adressait une prière muette pour ses compagnons décédés. Sheppard éprouva un soudain élan de compassion, il connaissait nombre des athosiens partis pour cette réunion. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son P-90, jamais il n'avait autant souhaité s'en servir. Mais non, plus tard… Le temps de la vengeance viendra.

- Cherchez des survivants, souffla-t-il en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Ronon écarta une branche qui se tendait en travers de son chemin. Il était seul, arme au poing. Ça empestait le Wraith autour de lui, il sentait encore la terreur des pauvres villageois. Sans doute avait-il cour…

_Caleen courait à toute vitesse, zigzagant entre les arbres. Son cœur semblait vouloir bondir hors de sa poitrine, il devenait douloureux. Ridvan… Son pauvre Ridvan… Elle aurait voulu s'arrêter, se laisser tomber contre un tronc et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour son mari disparu. Mais non. Il faut avancer, fuir devant la mort qui se faufilait sournoisement au cœur de la forêt. C'était la panique de tous les côtés, tout le monde hurlait, appelait des proches. Elle regarda en arrière : des amis affolés mais pas de traces des wraiths. Sa course folle ralentit, c'est là qu'elle le remarqua._

_Yuann n'était plus avec elle._

_Le petit garçon qui la suivait quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu, envolé. Elle plaça ses mains en porte-voix et cria le nom de l'enfant. La panique la gagnait. Non ! Pas lui ! _

_- Yuann ! Yuann !_

_Elle fit demi-tour, s'égosillant de désespoir. Son fils, son fils chéri… Les larmes coulaient tandis qu'elle poursuivait ses recherches. Déjà, au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir les silhouettes menaçantes. Soudain un éclair blanc balaya le sol, happant deux de ses compagnons d'infortune. Elle partit dans le sens inverse. Ne pas mourir dans l'ignorance. Des tremblement aveint pris possession de ses membres. Pas son fils… La forêt était de plus en plus dense, elle semblait se refermer sur les fuyards. Elle l'aperçut enfin, le petit avait été bousculé et s'était réfugié au pied d'un arbre, le visage déformé par la terreur. Elle s'élança vers lui et le serra contre elle. _

_- Dépêche-toi, dit-elle en essayant de maitriser le tremblement de sa voix. Il ne faut pas rester là._

_- Je peux pas, sanglota l'enfant, je me suis fait mal._

_Il prenait soin de ne pas poser son pied droit par terre. Son pantalon était taché de sang au niveau de la cuisse, le liquide rouge s'écoulait doucement tout le long de la jambe._

_- Oh non..._

_Déjà des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Les wraiths arrivaient, et ils avaient faim. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir avec son enfant dans les bras, même si la peur peut donner des ailes elle n'y arriverait pas. Sa gorge se serrait déjà à la simple idée de ce qu'elle allait faire._

_- Grimpe dans l'arbre mon chéri._

_- Mais maman..._

_- Grimpe, maintenant._

_Elle le souleva aussi haut qu'elle le put, attendit que les petites mains se soient refermées sur les branches. _

_- Appuis-toi sur mes épaules, souffla-t-elle. Vas-y, je t'aide._

_L'enfant grimaça de douleur mais continua. Bientôt il fut perché, à peine dissimulé par le feuillage._

_- Va plus haut, ordonna Caleen. Grimpe le plus haut possible et ne fait pas de bruit._

_- Et toi maman ?_

_- Fait ce que je te dis._

_- Maman !_

_- Vite !_

_Il renifla, essuya ses larmes. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, désordonnés mais il montait. Sa silhouette diminuait, se perdait dans le noir. Calenn sourit et le regarda. Il était si beau. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser une dernière fois mais c'était déjà trop tard. _

_- Souviens-toi, dit-elle, ne fait pas de bruit._

_Elle se détourna de l'arbre et fit quelques pas. Au loin elle pouvait voir des ombres se tordre de douleur sous les mains haineuses. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. A présent elle devait être forte. Un bruit sourd retentit dans son dos, Caleen fit volte-face. Un wraith à la face cachée par un masque se tenait devant elle. Il bondit en avant et plaqua la jeune femme à terre. Caleen se débattait, griffait, mordait. L'énorme main s'abattit sur son torse, se faufila entre le tissu déchirée de sa robe. Elle sentait la paume du wraith contre la chaleur de son sein. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour chercher du réconfort parmi les étoiles. La douleur l'envahissait. Elle voyait la petite silhouette de son fils, perchée entre les branches de l'arbre. Déjà la vie la quittait. Sa vision se brouillait mais elle distinguait plus nettement que jamais le visage enfantin déformé par la peur. Elle gémit, puis le gémissement se mua en un hurlement qui déchira la nuit. Mais il était vivant, en sécurité. Elle croisa une dernière fois son regard et trouva la force de lui adresser un sourire._

_Chut, il ne t'as pas vu. Ne pleure pas mon chéri, maman t'aime. _

Ronon examinait attentivement les lieux, il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte ici. Une sélection au milieu des bois, le vrai massacre s'était concentré autour du campement. Il soupira, les chances de retrouver quelqu'un vivant étaient quasi nulles… Que faire ? Se fier à son intuition pour prendre la bonne direction. Mais au final, y en avait-il vraiment une ? Non. Il continua d'avancer, une forme bossue au loin attira son attention. C'était une femme, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les orbites vides semblaient le fixer avec espoir, une dernière prière avant le dernier souffle. Il mémorisa l'emplacement du corps et reprit la direction du campement. Une profonde lassitude s'empara de lui, toujours cette même désolation après les sélections. Il ramena en arrière une dread fugueuse d'un geste agacé. Il n'y avait pas de survivants ici, ça ne servait plus à rien de chercher.

Pourtant, un faible reniflement lui prouva le contraire.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronon leva la tête et scruta la cime des arbres. Il ne vit rien. Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il tant souhaité trouver un survivant qu'il en venait à imaginer des bruits ? Mais non. Le reniflement se fit à nouveau entendre. Il se déplaça de quelques pas pour ajuster son angle de vision. Il y avait quelqu'un ici. Quelqu'un de bien vivant qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention.

Ronon se planta devant le tronc et se tordit le cou. La silhouette se replia sur elle même. Il tendit les bras et se hissa sur les premières branches, et il le reconnut.

- Yuann !

L'enfant réagit à peine en entendant son nom. Il tourna vers le Satedien des yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré mais ne décrocha pas un mot. Ronon s'éleva d'encore deux mètres et se retrouva à la hauteur du petit garçon. Son pantalon était taché de sang séché. L'homme espéra un instant que ce ne fut pas le sien mais la façon dont l'enfant tenait sa jambe droite ne laisser planer aucun doute sur son état.

- Yuann, répéta Ronon, regarde-moi.

L'enfant l'ignora superbement et renifla à nouveau. Ronon passa son bras par-dessus les frêles épaule, l'autre se glissa sous les jambes. Il souleva Yuann et le cala contre sa hanche. Le petit se laissa faire. Puis Ronon entreprit la descente, serrant bien son précieux chargement. Il toucha vite le sol et posa Yuann à terre pour l'examiner. En sept ans de fuite il avait eu le temps de voir bon nombre de blessures, il devait s'assurer que celle-ci n'était pas trop grave. Avec des gestes minutieux, il remonta le pantalon de Yuann. Une entaille courait le long de sa cuisse, peu profonde heureusement. Yuann fut secoué d'un sanglot lorsque le Satedien tâta sa plaie, il essaya de repousser sa main. Ronon se saisit de celle de l'enfant et fut surpris par sa froideur. Ses doigts avaient viré au violet. Il réalisa soudain que le gosse avait passé une nuit entière au sommet d'un arbre. Il se redressa, enleva son manteau et l'enroula dedans. C'était à peine si l'on le distinguait à l'intérieur de cette masse de tissu. Il le reprit dans ses bras mais hésita au moment de partir. Devait-il vraiment repasser par le village ? Devait-il lui infliger la vue d'autant de morts. Non. Bien sûr que non.

- Ronon…

La voix fluette le tira de ses réflexions. Yuann le fixait, le menton tremblant.

- Je ne veux plus jamais quitter Atlantis, souffla-t-il tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Plus jamais.

Ronon le rassura du mieux qu'il put. Il l'aimait ce môme, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour les démonstrations de tendresse. D'ailleurs l'enfant ne l'écoutait déjà plus, sa tête était venue se nicher contre le torse chaud, il avait fermé les yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil réparateur. Ronon se mit alors en route, il alla à la rencontre du reste de l'équipe, portant le seul rescapé de la sélection. Lorsque Sheppard l'aperçut, il se précipita vers lui, arme au poing.

- Tout le monde est mort, dit-il précipitamment, il n'y a que des cada... Ronon ?

Il louchait sur le corps recroquevillé.

- C'est Yuann, je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt.

John ouvrit la bouche, se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- OK… Dans la forêt… Est-ce qu'il y avait…

- Il était seul, coupa le Satedien d'une voix sans expression, et je pense que j'ai aussi trouvé le Caleen, les Wraiths l'ont…

- Oh non…

Le colonel serrait son arme si fort que ses phalanges ressortaient.

- Je vais tous les tuer, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- On le fera ensemble, assura Ronon.

Sheppard hocha la tête, trop ému pour répondre. Il prit l'enfant des bras du Stedien, lui demanda de chercher d'éventuels survivants puis alla trouver McKay. Le scientifique contemplait la scène de carnage, les yeux vides, le visage blême. Sans dire mot Sheppard lui donna Yuann.

- Retournez sur Atlantis et demandez du renfort.

Il marqua une pause et ajouta :

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de revenir… Essayez de voir avec Zelenka si on a pas un vaisseau ruche dans le coin.

- Je… merci colonel.

McKay fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles. Les visages des morts refusaient de disparaître de ses rétines, ils le poursuivaient sans relâche. Rodney inspira profondément et continua sa route.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le docteur Weir roulait à vive allure, les mains crispées sur son volant. C'était donc ça, le super général dont parlait le président ? Une fouine, oui ! Un cafard de plus, un misérable insecte que l'on a envie d'écraser… sauf que lui n'avait pas de queue de cheval. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de mettre une gifle à quelqu'un ! Sa manière de fixer les gens, sa voix grinçante, ses gestes… Tout lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment le président avait-il pu songer à lui donner la tête de la partie militaire d'Atlantis ? Il connaissait peut-être les rapports par cœur mais ce n'était pas un homme de terrain, elle le voyait mal engager un corps à corps contre un Wraith.

Machinalement Elizabeth accéléra. Il voulait du changement ? Mais quel changement ? Ah oui, bien sûr… Lorsqu'il avait longuement évoqué la réorganisation des équipes d'exploration, pas assez homogènes semblait-il. Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Les équipes fonctionnent à merveille, les divers membres s'entendent bien et c'est justement pour ça, grâce à cette alchimie, qu'il n'y a pas autant de blessés qu'on pourrait le croire. Mais bien sûr, un homme comme lui ne s'attarde que sur les détails gênants, les petites bourdes.

Elle avait pourtant essayé de le raisonner, _de les raisonner_. Rien à faire, à croire que l'exemple d'Everett n'avait servi à rien. Ils étaient tous comme ça, arrogants, certains de leurs connaissances et de leurs potentiels. Croyaient-ils vraiment arriver au niveau du colonel Sheppard en un instant ? Celui-ci avait vu près de trois ans d'horreur avant d'atteindre son niveau de compétence actuel, trois ans de guerre, de blessures, de deuils… Et eux, ces hommes dans la force de l'âge, avec un réel vécu derrière eux, oubliaient la leçon de vie la plus importante : l'humilité.

Son pied appuya davantage sur la pédale, le moteur de sa voiture protesta mais elle s'en fichait. Maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré le général elle est était plus que jamais sûre d'une chose : il n'allait pas être apprécié. Peut-être finira-t-il par partir si tout le monde se ligue contre lui ? Elle chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête, ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser intimider par une bande de scientifiques binoclards et une petite troupe de soldats. Oui, c'était vraiment mal parti… En plus avec les nouveaux qui arrivaient, ceux-là allaient avoir le droit à un bizutage strict au possible. Elle serra les dents, comme ça pouvait la mettre hors d'elle !

Son pied enfonça encore la pédale. Elle n'allait pas le supporter longtemps ce type, de toute façon elle restait seule maître de la cité… Qu'il ne vienne pas empiéter sur ses plates-bandes ! Mais il y avait eu cette petite allusion du général… Elle tentait en vain de la chasser de son esprit depuis la fin de la réunion : « si la situation ne s'améliorait pas nous serions dans l'obligation de… ». Elle se pinça les lèvres, beaucoup trop d'allusion dans ce si. Trop de menaces au-dessus de sa tête… Sa voiture avait pris une vitesse considérable, elle ne cessait de doubler les autres sur le périphérique… Elizabeth s'en moquait, trop absorbée par ses pensées. Son volant tremblait entre ses mains, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le véhicule sur la route. Elle arrivait à la hauteur d'un poids lourd d'une quelconque entreprise. D'un geste rapide Elizabeth alluma sa radio et laissa les accords d'un groupe de pop envahir son habitacle. Elle avait hâte d'être chez elle… encore une accélération ?

Dans sa cabine le chauffeur du camion écoutait la même station, il frappait la mesure au rythme de la chanson. Un coup d'œil dans le rétro, une petite voiture bleue lui collait au train, bah, il avait l'habitude. Son attention se reporta sur la chanson, un groupe nommé Razorlight-machin, il aimait bien. Nouveau coup d'œil dans le métro, plus personne. Il mit son clignotant et se déporta sur la gauche pour doubler un autre poids lourd.

Ce fut à ce moment que le choc survint.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Carson prit Yuann dans ses bras et s'assit avec lui sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. L'enfant continuait à répéter les mêmes mots d'un air hébété. Ses lèvres se refusaient à former d'autres sons. Wraiths, main, maman, arbre, papa… Tout revenait en boucle dans un ordre chaotique. Beckett prit doucement la tête de Yuann et la nicha dans le creux de son épaule, il entoura le corps frissonnant de ses deux bras et le serra avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait donner. Mais Yuann résistait, refusait de se laisser faire. Ses muscles restaient tendus, durs. Ses yeux balayaient l'ensemble de la pièce sans trouver de point sur lequel se fixer. Carson ne savait quoi dire. Il en avait rassuré des hommes blessés, des femmes affolées ! Il avait parfois caché la vérité pour préserver le moral fragile de certains de ses patients mais jamais – non, jamais – il n'avait perdu ses mots. Et pourtant, devant ce gosse sur lequel le destin s'acharnait, il restait la bouche sèche, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole rassurante. Il fixa les pieds nus de Yuann, n'importe quel enfant les aurait frottés pour les réchauffer mais là ils restaient pendants dans le vide, c'était une poupée inerte qu'il berçait sur ses genoux. Un gosse qui ne comprenait pas la monstruosité à laquelle il avait assisté ; à la haine qui s'était déversé sur la forêt, qui avait englué les arbres d'une puanteur morbide durant toute une nuit. Soudain une petite main froide vint trouver la sienne. Les doigts se refermèrent autour de la paume du médecin, Yuann s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Carson ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis tout seul !

Il leva vers lui un visage déformé par la terreur.

- Je suis tout seul ! Tout seul !

Son menton se mit à trembler.

- Tout seul, gémit-il, je suis tout seul pour toujours…

Le docteur Beckett embrassa le front de l'enfant.

- Non, tu n'es pas tout seul, murmura-t-il, je suis là. Nous sommes tous là.

- Mais toi c'est pas… pareil.

Le premier sanglot fut si long, si difficile, que Carson le prit d'abord pour un râle. Yuann hoqueta.

- Je voudrais que maman et papa ils soient pas morts.

Les larmes affluèrent, se déversèrent telles une mer en furie. Le flot ne tarissait pas, semblait même s'amplifier au fil des secondes. Yuann pleurer si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration, il s'étouffait de tristesse. Carson gardait l'enfant contre lui, sans parler. Sa propre enfance lui sautait à la gorge, Yuann avait juste besoin d'une présence, un adulte contre qui se blottir et s'endormir sans avoir à craindre le monde extérieur. Carson l'entourait du mieux qu'il pouvait, cherchant à établir un rempart entre la réalité et ce gamin paumé.

_Tout seul, tout seul, tout seul._

Des silhouettes tordues menaçantes s'étiraient autour de Yuann, elles pointaient leurs doigts crochus dans sa direction pour l'arracher à l'étreinte du docteur.

_Tout seul, tout seul, tout seul. Tu es tout seul Yuann._

Les visages se révélaient, visions d'horreur. Sa mère dansait autour du lit, mais ses traits étaient creusés, ses cheveux blanchâtres tombaient en mèches plates sur ses épaules.

_Tu es tout seul,_ grinçait-elle_, tout seul !_

Des Wraiths apparaissaient et disparaissaient. Certains faisaient mine de s'approcher, d'autres gonflaient, gonflaient, gonflaient ! Ils atteignaient le plafond, riaient et éclataient en une étrange vague bleue. Mais le rire restait. Yuann était épouvanté, il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, s'enfoncer dans la tiédeur réconfortante de son lit mais sa mère continuait à susurrer.

_Tout seul Yuann, tu es tout seul… Seul pour toujours !_

L'enfant hurla.

- Carson ! J'ai peur !

Il enfouit sa tête dans la veste du médecin et ferma les yeux. Beckett attrapa une couverture posée près de l'oreiller et l'enroula autour de l'enfant. Puis il resta de longues minutes à le bercer, perdu dans la contemplation du vide de la pièce.

**TBC...  
Demain je pars dans le tout en bas de la France (le sud quoi), il n'y aura sûrement pas de suites avant la rentrée. Donc bonnes vacances à tous, n'oubliez pas de mettre vos chaussure en-dessous du sapin (et à acheter une cheminée si vous en avez pas), et évitez de vous bourrer pour le nouvel an ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Sheppard attrapa sa pile de feuilles et la remis en ordre, chose parfaitement inutile puisqu'il venait de le faire une dizaine de secondes auparavant. Les membres de son équipe devaient arriver d'ici peu, le premier deabrefing officiel depuis leur macabre découverte. Bien sûr, tout le monde en avait déjà parlé en privé, par petits groupes au mess, en chuchotant. Mais officiellement, non, jamais. Ses doigts parcoururent à nouveau le paquet mais il arrêta son geste, ce n'était plus le moment. Teyla fut la première à arriver, elle salua John avec un petit sourire réconfortant. John répondit par un hochement de tête. C'était lui. Lui qui aurait dû adresser ce foutu sourire, pas Teyla. L'athosienne s'assit et se perdit dans la contemplation d'un stylo. Puis ce fut au tour de Rodney, le visage fermé il se laissa choir sur son siège et ne décrocha pas un mot. Bientôt, ils furent tous autour de la grande table, écrasés par le silence.

- Bien, commença le colonel Sheppard, le docteur Weir n'est pas encore rentrée mais nous ne pouvons plus l'attendre. Nous la mettrons au courant de… ce qui s'est passé lors de son retour.

Il s'assit et croisa les mains.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de rappeler la raison de cette séance, nous devons juste comprendre comment cela s'est passé.

Rodney s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Répondit-il à toute vitesse. Moi je ne vois pas 36 solutions différentes, un vaisseau ruche s'arrête au-dessus de cette planète et découvre qu'elle constitue un garde-manger non négligeable. Ni une ni deux ils prennent leurs darths et filent se faire un sandwich. Là il y a ceux qui choisissent le sur-place et d'autres qui préfère le menu à emporter. Ensuite nous on arrive et on décou...

- McKay, fermez-la.

Le scientifique s'exécuta. Teyla ne lui avait pas donné d'ordre, elle l'avait supplié. Sa voix était hésitante, elle tremblait. Rodney se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait bien plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Sheppard laissa planer le gêne quelques secondes et pris la parole :

- Nous pouvons imaginer que cela s'est passé de cette manière mais...

- Ce n'était pas le hasard.

L'athosienne avait dit cela lentement, en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot.

- Ce n'était pas le hasard, répéta-t-elle, les Wraiths ne savaient pas que notre réunion se déroulait sur cette planète, et ils n'avaient pas la moindre raison de s'y arrêter.

- A quoi vous pensez alors ? Demanda Ronon. Un informateur parmi un des peuples présents ?

- Je ne sais pas, cela n'aurait aucun sens.

- Mais _rien_ n'a aucun sens, intervint Ronon, les Wraiths sont une erreur de la nature à eux tout seuls.

- Nous savons pour le moment qu'il y a eu près de 150 morts, déclara John, 150 innocents, des enfants, des femmes. Ayant approuvé le docteur Weir lorsqu'elle a donné l'autorisation aux athosiens d'emprunter la porte, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, je me sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

- On leur fera payer, déclara Ronon dont les yeux brillaient d'une folle lueur. Et à ce moment ils regretteront d'avoir posé le pied sur cette planète.

- Mais cela ne nous explique pas la raison de cette sélection, continua Teyla, je ne peux pas croire à une trahison. Qui serait assez fou pour donner un tel renseignement aux Wraiths, qui pourrait envoyer une partie de son peuple à une mort certaine ?

- Personne ne vous a fait faux-bond pour cette réunion ? demanda Sheppard. Un peuple qui aurait brusquement décommandé ?

- Non, tout le monde était là.

Nouveau silence. Rodney faisait tourner son stylo sur la table, ses yeux suivaient le mouvement circulaire. Sheppard balaya la salle.

- Carson ne doit pas venir ?

- Si. Si... Il s'occupe de Yuann et il arrive.

Silence, à nouveau.

- Comment va-t-il ? Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, les papiers, les équipes à diriger… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller le voir.

- Il va bien, répondit Ronon en fixant un point invisible, comme un gosse qui vient de tout perdre une deuxième fois.

- Bien… Enfin non, ce n'est pas bien mais…

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Carson vint effectivement. Il trouva une salle pleine et pourtant étrangement vide. Il lui semblait que la vie s'était échappé à travers les fenêtres pour laisser la place à un froid paralysant. Il prit place sur sa chaise habituelle mais personne ne sembla réagir.

- Yuann s'est endormi, dit-il, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le calmer et il rejette tous les somnifères. Il faudra sans doute organiser une petite ronde, s'il se réveille et qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il est seul...

- J'irais, dit Rodney. J'ai quelque chose pour lui.

Le médecin approuva du regard.

- Tous les morts on été rendu à leurs proches ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Et pour les athosiens ?

- Egalement, répondit Teyla, une veillée funéraire est organisée demain soir. Halling vous y invite.

Sheppard releva la tête. La brume entourant son esprit commençait à s'estomper. Ils étaient tous en train de se morfondre alors qu'il fallait réagir, aller de l'avant. Le Dédalus allait bientôt arriver avec à son bord les nouveaux militaires, ce n'était pas le meilleur accueil qu'il pouvait espérer. Carson contemplait les visages de ses amis, jamais il ne les avait trouvé aussi abattus. Une question lui trottait dans la tête sans qu'il n'arrive à la chasser. D'ailleurs, pouvait-il vraiment l'ignorer ?

- Et Wilho ?

Le docteur McKay ajusta se redressa brusquement. Son stylo lui échappa et tomba sur le sol. Personne ne fit le moindre geste pour le ramasser. Le visage du scientifique se décomposait, s'effritait en milles et un petits morceaux de souffrance. Jusqu'ici il s'était refuser d'admettre la vérité, son esprit pourtant si rationnel faisait barrage sur cette évidence même. Wilho était morte. Comme tout les pauvres diables de cette foutue planète. Wilho était morte ; et quand on est mort, c'est pour toujours.

- Je pense... commença-t-il. Je, euh... Nous avons peu de chance de la revoir... Vivante.

- Vous n'avez pas un petit pourcentage à nous donner ? Ironisa amèrement Sheppard.

- Non, pas cette fois, répondit Rodney sans même relever le pique.

- Je vais demander au major Lorne de retourner sur la planète pour faire les dernières recherches, déclara John, mais je ne voudrais pas vous donner de faux espoirs.

- Avoir un corps et une certitude, coupa Rodney, c'est tout ce que je veux.

- C'est ce que nous voulons tous, confirma Ronon.

- Et je vous comprends, assura le militaire. Je propose de mener une enquête interne et externe. Teyla nous aurons besoin de vous pour ça, vous connaissez tous les peuples présents, il faut retourner les voir et les interroger. Je veux savoir si un des habitants se comportait de façon étrange, si un inconnu est venu leur rendre visite...

Il s'arrêta et consulta sa montre. Le docteur Weir devait arriver dans deux heures, enfin c'était la date qu'elle lui avait donnée, ne promettant rien.

- Je pense qu'Eliza…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et porta sa main à son oreille. La voix du sergent Chuck sortit du micro et lui murmura quelque chose. Il se leva :

- Excusez-moi, je reviens d'ici 15 minutes.

Et sans plus donner d'explications, il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui une équipe ébahie.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Sheppard dévisageait le petit bonhomme qui se tenait devant lui, bonhomme qui ne se génait pas pour en faire de même. Son regard s'attarda sur les galons de général, cousus sur l'uniforme. Il ne comprenait rien. Un instant il avait espéré le retour d'Elizabeth, elle devait emprunter le nouveau système de transport de Carter et McKay. Pourtant, l'homme qui était sorti du jumper l'avait vite fait déchanté. Qui était-il ? Comment diable s'était-il retrouvé dans ce jumper ? Et pourquoi le docteur weir n'était pas là ? L'homme avait reporté son attention sur les fondations de la cité. Il finit son inspection et déclara :

- L'architecture est médiocre, les Anciens me déçoivent.

Sa voix était étonnante, jamais John n'en avait entendue de pareille. Eraillée, grave, profonde, mais pourtant si nasillarde, comme si la fin des phrases laissait un goût acidulé. Oui, une voix qui allait bien vite lui taper sur le système. Il respira profondément, faire preuve de tact. Ou ignorer la remarque. Il opta pour la deuxième solution et effectua un bref salut militaire.

- Monsieur… commença-t-il.

- Je suis le général Estevan Kerual, coupa l'homme, j'ai été désigné par le président pour diriger la section militaire d'Atlantis.

Le colonel resta sans voix ? Un nouveau général ? Un général qui vole une bonne partie du boulot du d'Elizabeth ? Et d'ailleurs…

- Où est le docteur Weir ?

- Elle est restée sur Terre.

- Pourquoi ?

_- Colonel, _ne croyez pas que parler de la santé de cette femme m'ennuie mais nous avons plus important à faire. En son absence je me vois dans l'obligation d'assurer toutes les hautes fonctions. Par conséquent, il m'est crucial de connaître les activités en cours. Maintenant conduisez-moi à la salle de debreafing.

Il avait dit cela d'une seule traite, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Sheppard le fixa d'un air suspicieux.

- Mons… Général, pourquoi le docteur Weir n'est pas là ?

- Accident de la route. Conduisez-moi à la salle de debreafing, répéta-t-il.

- Général, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je voudrais voir vos papiers d'autorisation.

L'homme plissa les yeux si bien que ceux-ci se réduirent à deux fentes sans fond.

- Les voici, dit-il en sortant une feuille signée de la main du président de sa poche intérieure.

John la parcourut mais les mots semblaient se dérober à son regard. Accident de la route…

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda-t-il.

Le général soupira d'un air las.

- ça n'a guère d'importance.

- Monsieur, lorsque cela concerne ma supérieure je pense que c'est important, vous pouvez interroger n'importe quelle personne sur cette base elle vous dire la même chose. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Colonel, je n'admettrai pas longtemps un tel ton.

Sheppard se mordit les lèvres et déclara en essayant de contrôle l'intonation de sa voix.

- Excusez-moi général, mais comprenez bien mon inquiètude.

- La voiture du docteur Weir a été percutée par un camion, elle est actuellement hospitalisée dans un hôpital appartenant à l'armée des Etats-Unis. Son état est stable.

John encaissa la nouvelle. Après le massacre commis par les Wraiths il fallait que… Et bien sûr, le général était antipathique au possible, une bonne pioche celui-là ! Le reste de l'équipe n'allait pas apprécier, pourvu que Ronon se tienne bien…

- La salle de debreafing à présent, ordonna l'homme. On m'a informé que vous étiez en réunion, ça sera donc l'occasion de tout reprendre depuis le début.

John l'aurait bien traité de tout les noms mais sa conscience le rappela à l'ordre au dernier moment. Il fit signe au général de le suivre. Les rares personnes encore présentes sur la cité les dévisageaient d'un air curieux.

- Au fait, pourquoi vous servez-vous encore du dédalus alors que l'invention du colonel Carter nous permet de faire le voyage en 30 minutes ?

- Parce que transporter les nouvelles recrues à bord de jumper prendrait aussi beaucoup de temps. Et puis, ajouta Sheppard, en 18 jours ils ont le temps de se familiariser avec l'espace, les techniques de pilotage…

- Hum…

La porte de la salle de debreafing était à présent en vue. Carson et les autres devaient sans doute attendre son retour, la tête baissée, perdus dans de tristes pensées. Il ralentit. Pas lui. Il garda la même cadence, ses bottes de militaire martelaient le sol à une cadence soudainement trop rapide. Déjà il l'avait dépassée, déjà sa main noueuse se tendait pour ouvrir la porte. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Elizabeth l'aurait sûrement arrêté pour lui faire une remarque sur la galanterie et ainsi entrer en première… La nouvelle allait être dure à avaler.

Il attendit que les portes s'ouvrent et passa après le général. Ronon était debout, appuyé contre un mur, il semblait absorbé par la contemplation du sol de la cité. Il redressa la tête à l'arrivée de Sheppard et lui lança un regard bien facile à décrypter : « Qui c'est celui-là » ?

D'ailleurs ils se regardaient tous avec la même expression sur le visage. Il prit une petite inspiration et désigna l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui :

- Je vous présente le général Estevan Kerual, il...

- Je dirige la cité jusqu'au retour du docteur Weir. Veuillez prendre place, nous allons commencer.

**TBC...  
Et en espèrant que vous avez aimé cette suite ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Les regards se fuyaient comme la peste, les sourires gênés s'enchaînaient. Carson se sentait mal à l'aise, il enserrait bien fort la main de Yuann dans la sienne, l'enfant avait posé sa tête contre la taille du médecin et contemplait les derniers préparatifs avec des yeux bouffis de sommeil. Le gamin ne dormait presque plus, Beckett songeait sérieusement à augmenter la dose de somnifères. McKay se tenait un peu à l'écart, ses mains tremblantes essayaient tant bien que mal de rajuster le nœud de sa cravate. Il l'avait emprunté au sergent Chuck, les tenues habillées ne faisaient pas parties de ses valises. John l'aperçut, hésita puis se dirigea vers lui.

- Attendez, dit-il, je vais vous le faire.

- Je… Merci. Je suppose que vous devez avoir plus l'habitude que moi des, euh… Enfin vous voyez.

- Détrompez-vous, mais moi mes mains ne tremblent pas.

McKay acquiesça en silence.

- Tout le monde est arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai laissé quelques militaires sur Atlantis en cas de problème mais toutes les personnes concernées sont ici.

- Elle serait venue, elle.

John regarda au loin.

- Oui, dit-il, elle serait venue. Pas comme l'autre cafard qui préfère rester dans son bureau.

Il soupira.

- Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Ce type, là, sur la cité…

- Vous savez, coupa Rodney, je pense que pour une fois l'ensemble de la cité est d'accord sur le fait que cet homme est des plus incompétent. Quand je parlais science avec Elizabeth elle arrivait un peu à suivre mais lui… Le stéréotype du militaire, sans vouloir vous vexer.

- Du moment que vous ne nous comparez pas…

Ils se turent et se séparèrent sans rien ajouter. John s'était rarement senti aussi mal : une cérémonie mortuaire, un gosse orphelin pour la seconde fois, une amie et supérieure clouée dans un lit d'hôpital, un nouveau général aussi sympathique qu'un rat mort… Il se passa une main sur le visage avec une seule envie, partir d'ici.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Partir, tout abandonner. Elizabeth aussi en avait envie. Laisser la mort lui sourire, la prendre par la main, la tirer doucement vers les abîmes, l'arracher à cette souffrance insupportable. Elle aurait voulu dire que chaque mouvement l'élançait mais non, même sans bouger une douleur suffocante irradiait l'ensemble de son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'être désarticulée, les formes et les couleurs se brouillaient, du sang recouvrait son visage. Ça dégoulinait, chaud, poisseux… Un goût de rouille avait envahi sa bouche, elle essaya de cracher mais muscles refusaient de fonctionner. Et puis il y avait ce noir, oppressant. Elle avait l'impression que les ténèbres se refermaient sur elle, allait la broyer. Et puis il y eut la lumière.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Les athosiens avait choisi de brûler les corps. Selon la tradition, une victime des wraiths ne pouvaient trouver le repos si son corps n'était pas incinéré, il fallait le laver de la haine qui avait coulé dans ses veines.

Ainsi, c'était une vingtaine de bûchers qui avaient été dressés, torches de tristesse dans le noir de la nuit. L'assemblée était réunie dans un silence respectueux, compatissant. Halling avait la main posée sur l'épaule de son fils. Jinto pleurait doucement, un de ses amis était mort. Teyla aussi pleurait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, roulaient paresseusement, comme si elles n'avaient aucune envie de tomber sur le sol. La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer, elle restait là, debout, crispée, à se perdre dans la contemplation des flammes. Yuann était toujours collé à Beckett, lui serrant la main plus fort que jamais. Son menton tremblait, ses jambes aussi.

Mais il ne pleura pas.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo**

- Non colonel, c'est hors de question.

Sheppard prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre de façon impertinente.

- Monsieur, toute la cité est inquiète. Comprenez que votre arrivée a bouleversé nos habitudes et bon nombre d'entres nous aimeraient avoir des nouvelles du docteur Weir. Avec les événements récents, le fait de la savoir à l'hôpital est…

- Je sais, mais il va falloir faire un choix colonel.

John haussa un sourcil, peu sûr de comprendre.

- Lorsque j'ai appris l'incident avec les wraiths, continua le général, je venais tout juste d'arriver. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse en acceptant que vous vous rendiez à cette… cérémonie. L'expédition Atlantis n'est pas ici pour prendre du bon temps, avoir autoriser les athosiens à se rendre à cette petite fête était déjà une grave erreur, alors le reste…

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, je ne pense pas que se rendre à une veillée funéraire soit considéré comme du bon temps par les habitants de la cité. Quant au voyage des athosiens il était normal de les laisser s'y rendre. Ce ne sont pas nos prisonniers, ils sont libres d'emprunter la porte et…

- Assez ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous arrêter une seconde fois : ne me coupez _plus jamais_ la parole. Le laxisme engendré par la politique de commandement du docteur Weir prend fin à partir de ce moment même. Vous allez apprendre à respecter la hiérarchie colonel.

Le général qui faisait jusque là les cent pas dans son nouveau bureau, s'assit et croisa les mains sur la table.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre sur Terre, je croyais avoir entendu parler d'une enquête auprès des différents peuples ayant subi l'attaque.

- C'est exact mon général, mais avec le nouveau système de transport un voyage entre la Terre et Atlantis ne dure pas plus de 30 minutes. Laissez-moi partir cet après-midi, pendant ce temps mon équipe commencera les interrogatoires.

- Non colonel, lorsque je vous ai parlé de choix c'était pour ça. Il va falloir établir l'ordre de vos priorité : aller voir votre supérieure qui est en d'excellentes mains sur Terre où mener votre enquête.

Sheppard s'avança vers la table et planta ses yeux dans ceux du général.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Choisissez.

John n'avait jamais eu une telle envie de mettre une droite. Cet homme le dégoûtait plus que tout, lui, ses manières, sa voix, son apparence… Ses idées.

- Je ne peux pas, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est bien le docteur Weir qui dirige cette expédition.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire colonel, répliqua Kerual en haussant le ton, personne ne peut diriger une cité en étant dans le coma. Choisissez.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Carson coupa le dernier fil des points de suture d'un scientifique, un bête accident de travail.

- Evitez de transporter dix tubes à essais dans la même main à l'avenir, dit-il tandis que l'homme contemplait le travail effectué par le médecin.

- Entendu, je crois que ça m'a servi de leçon cette fois.

Carson approuva d'un signe de tête et laissa l'homme retourner à son travail. Il se leva et fit un rapide tour de l'infirmerie. C'était particulièrement calme, il n'y avait personne, même ses aides-soignants avaient décidé de prendre leur pose. Quoique non, ce n'était pas si désert que ça. Yuann était assis en tailleur à même le sol, concentré sur l'objet qu'il tenait.

Carson s'approcha et reconnut la grosse montre du colonel Sheppard, celle-là même que l'enfant avait confiée à McKay.

- Hé bonhomme, tu fais quoi ?

- J'chronomètre, répondit-il sans lever la tête.

- Oh, et tu chronomètres quoi ?

- J'sais pas, j'chronomètre.

Carson retint un soupir. Hier il avait ramené un Yuann profondément endormi, la tête nichée dans le cou du médecin. A part ses pleurs d'il y a deux nuits l'enfant n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Il se refermait sur lui-même, retrouvait son attitude d'il y a un an : le regard fuyant, des phrases monosyllabiques…

- Tu veux qu'on chronomètre ensemble ? proposa-t-il en espérant déclencher une quelconque réaction.

Silence.

- On peut faire un tour de jumper ? Je voudrais bien apprendre à piloter.

- Tu ne peux pas Yuann.

- Pourquoi ?

Carson soupira pour de bon cette fois.

- Enfin, tu sais bien… Le Wraith et ses piqûres… Je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas revivre tout ça, même si c'est pour piloter un jumper.

Yuann appuya sur un des boutons qui émit un bip. La montre tremblait dans sa main.

- J'aurai préféré ne pas quitter le Wraith, dit-il froidement. Parce que lui si il était mort, je serai pas triste.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

John avait l'impression de se retrouver dans les steppes de Mongolie. Non pas qu'il soit déjà allé en Mongolie, mais il avait vu suffisamment de documentaires, enfant, pour savoir à quoi ça ressemblait. Le vent soufflait fort, il semblait s'infiltrer à travers leurs vêtements, froid et continu.

- Vous savez où se trouve leur village ? demanda-t-il à Teyla, une fois la porte traversée.

- Oui, derrière la colline là-bas, au nord.

- On aurait dû prendre le jumper, marmonna Rodney, je vais tomber malade avec ce vent !

- Si ça peut vous empêcher de parler, répliqua Sheppard.

Le scientifique haussa les épaules et resserra le col de son manteau.

- Pourquoi les Verdas vivent-ils ici, demanda le militaire à Teyla, ils ne peuvent pas se cacher avec ce paysage.

L'athosienne sourit et lui désigna du doigt les différentes collines qui se hissaient autour d'eux.

- C'est truffé de galeries, expliqua-t-elle, et les Wraiths ne s'y aventurent pas, trop dangereux pour eux.

- Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés… ironisa Rodney. Je préfère de loin le confort de la cité, on devrait peut-être rentrer.

- Non, répliqua Sheppard sans adresser le moindre regard à l'homme, on a une enquête à mener.

- Oh, et depuis quand le colonel Sheppard fait tout ce que lui demande un général con comme ses pieds ?

Teyla et Ronon sourirent.

- Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour aller voir Elizabeth.

Les sourires disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

- J'ai dû négocier une bonne heure, continua le militaire, mais il ne voulait rien lâcher. Finalement on est tombé d'accord, on trouve une solution à cette attaque et l'un de nous a le droit de se rendre sur Terre.

Les membres de son équipe baissèrent les yeux. Ils savait que le général n'avait pas accepté aussi facilement. John avait promis quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas avoir d'autres explications. Une promesse dure à tenir mais dont il s'acquitterait au mieux. Une promesse pour eux.

Une promesse pour elle.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

- _Calmez-vous Madame, tout va bien se passer._

La voix était lointaine, déformée. Elizabeth aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, elle avait toujours détesté ces sons, semblables aux échos du passé. Elle leva le bras, tout du moins essaya. Impossible de le bouger. Ses muscles fonctionnaient, elle les sentait remuer sous sa peau mais un étau invisible empêchait le moindre mouvement. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle avait peur. Et les couleurs, les couleurs… Le contraste avait explosé, c'était déssaturé de partout. Des ombres se mouvaient autour d'elle, et il y avait toujours cette voix qui lui disait de sa calmer…

- _Madame, nous allons vous enlever votre respirateur artificiel. Ne paniquez pas, tout va bien se passer. Faites-moi confiance._

Faire confiance à une voix sortie tout droit d'outre-tombe ? Jamais ! Elizabeth rassembla ses forces et, dans un terrible effort, réussi enfin à bouger. Elle sentit une longue tige de fer sortir de son bras, une autre s'enfoncer plus profondément. Douleur. Cris des ombres autour d'elle. Incompréhension.

- _Madame, vous avez eu un accident de la route, vous m'entendez ? Vous êtes à l'hôpital et tout va bien se passer. Faîtes-moi confiance, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Calmez-vous maintenant, calmez-vous._

Un flot d'images brouillées surgirent des abîmes de son subconscient. Elle revoyait la route, les bandes blanches défilantes, et cette masse noire à sa droite. Cette masse noire qui se rapprochait, l'engloutissait. Le noir, partout. Et puis la lumière qui l'avait arrachée aux ténèbres pour l'amener à ce chaos.

Fermer les yeux et oublier.

**TBC...  
Voilà donc la fin de cette suite, un petit review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Rodney se laissa tomber sur un des bancs du vestiaire. Il dénoua sa chaussure gauche et l'enleva en grimaçant. La chaussette suivit le même chemin et le scientifique examina son pied.

- C'est bien ce que je vous disais ! déclara-t-il à John et Ronon. J'ai une ampoule !

- On l'avait compris, répliqua Sheppard, c'était pas la peine de vous plaindre sur tout le chemin.

- On voit que c'est pas vous qui avez les pieds sensibles, quelle idée d'aller crapahuter là-bas aussi. Des rochers et du vent, tu parles d'une planète. Pour rien en plus ! Comme si ses paysans pouvaient nous aider…

Les deux autres ignorèrent la remarque désagréable. Dans le fond, McKay n'avait pas tort. Ils avaient perdu quatre bonnes heures à chercher en vain le moindre indice, à interroger les habitants… Le militaire enfila un Tee-shirt propre et quitta le vestiaire, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : regagner ses quartiers et tenter de se noyer sous la douche. Ses extrémités étaient encore raidies par le froid. Mais avant, un petit détour par l'infirmerie s'imposait. Yuann attendait son retour avec impatience et Beckett voulait être tenu au courant des avancées de leur enquête. Sheppard fit un rapide détour par sa chambre pour prendre sa guitare et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il espérait que la musique redonnerait le sourire au gosse.

Il chercha Yuann du regard. L'enfant avait retrouvé son attitude quasi autistique d'il y a un an, et cela inquiétait Carson au plus haut point. Il fallait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul pour ce deuil, que l'ensemble de la cité était prêt à l'aider.

Yuann était assis en tailleur à même le sol, son regard vide se perdait à travers l'une des baies vitrées, dans l'immensité de la mer. Une montre trop grande entourait son poignet Le colonel s'approcha et s'assit également. Il resta plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, observant le visage fermé qui lui faisait face. Il pensa à la fête qui avait eu lieu deux mois auparavant. Yuann était joyeux à ce moment là, il avait harcelé McKay pour que celui-ci daigne marmonner quelques phrases sur le fameux Bigfoot. Le souvenir de la soirée s'estompait devant tant de tristesse, où était donc passé le gosse au sourire banane, incapable de tenir en place ? Sheppard attrapa la main de l'enfant et la serra doucement, Yuann accepta le contact une dizaine de secondes puis se dégagea. Il tourna la tête vers le militaire et dit du bout des lèvres :

- John, tu peux faire de la musique ?

- Je… Oui, si tu veux.

John sourit, la situation évoluait dans le bon. Il acquiesça et entreprit d'accorder son instrument. Yuann écoutait avec intention les notes brisées, ses yeux s'éclairant lorsque les sons se faisaient justes.

- J'aime bien Monsieur Pop, déclara-t-il soudain d'une voix rêveuse.

Le colonel ne s'en étonna pas, l'enfant avait eu un véritable coup de cœur lors de la fête de la dernière fois. Il avait commencé par suivre McKay partout, l'assommant de questions, le scientifique avait finalement daigné lâcher quelques brides de d'informations, pour la plupart inventées, sur le Bigfoot. Ravi Yuann s'en était allé retrouver le colonel pour l'écouter jouer, l'homme avait assuré un concert à lui tout seul, réjouissant les enfants en leur chantant la quasi-totalité de son répertoire.

- Je veux bien te jouer du Iggy Pop mon bonhomme, mais à une seule condition : tu chantes avec moi.

L'enfant eut une moue désapprobatrice. Il voulait juste écouter, fermer les yeux, se laisser bercer par la mélodie. John haussa un sourcil :

- Ça marche ?

- … Moui…

Les premiers accords s'envolèrent dans l'air. John surveillait du coin de l'œil les réactions du gamin. Il lui semblait voir une lueur au fond des iris noisette, une petite étincelle de vie. C'était le moment…

_I am the passenger_

_And I ride and I ride_

_I ride through the city's backside_

_I see the stars come out of the sky_

_Yeah, they're bright in a hollow sky_

_You know it looks so good tonight_

_I am the passenger_

_I stay under glass_

_I look through my window so bright_

_I see the stars come out tonight_

_I see the bright and hollow sky_

_Over the city's a rip in the sky_

_And everything looks good tonight_

_Singin' la la la la la-la-la la_

- Allez ! Chante avec moi Yuann ! La la la la la…

L'enfant sourit, un peu.

- La la la la, répéta-t-il timidement.

Le colonel se sentit libéré d'un poids immense, il avait gagné. Yuann avait passé un cap, le plus dur était fait à présent.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le major Lorne écarta une branche qui se tendait vers sa tête et continua son chemin. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour tordre le coup au nouveau général, non content de prendre la tête de la cité, l'homme s'était senti obligé de refaire entièrement les équipes d'exploration. Et le voilà donc obligé de traîner avec lui des militaires sans grande expérience du terrain, les rares volontaires pour se passer de leur permission de Noël. Kerual l'avait envoyé vérifier une dernière fois les lieux de l'incident, initiative compréhensible, mais il était tellement antipathique que même un compliment de sa part aurait déplu.

Le major regarda autour de lui. Un jeune soldat, Collins, évoluait difficilement sur le sol meuble. Lorne l'apostropha et lui ordonna de retourner aux alentours de la porte pour la surveiller. Le solda lui adressa un regard de remerciement et fit demi-tour.

Lorne s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, il y avait peu de chance qu'il trouve quelque chose d'intéressant mais c'était son boulot et il le faisait. Les arbres s'espaçaient peut à peu, combien de kilomètres avait-il parcouru maintenant ? Deux ? Trois ? Il haussa les épaules et continua pour arriver à une clairière, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle

Lorne porta une main à son oreille et contacta les membres de son équipe.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Teyla alluma la dernière bougie et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas. Tant de morts… Les récoltes avaient atteint un sommet de violence et de haine, plus personne n'était épargné. Les enfants, les personnes âgées… Tout humain était source de nourriture potentielle, et les Wraiths avaient faim. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé : une attaque sur une planète habituellement déserte, qui n'était pas habité par leurs ennemis. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais il y avait bien un traître quelque part, et ils allaient le démasquer si celui-ci était encore en vie. Pour le moment elle refusait de suspecter un Athosien, l'incident d'il y a trois ans ne faisait que confirmer cette pensée. Les Kmahos ? Impossible, s'il y a bien un peuple qui a le sens du devoir et de l'entraide c'était eux… Les sembrosiens ? Non, avec leurs récentes pertes c'était impossible… Mais n'auraient-ils pas été tenté de vendre d'autres peuples pour protéger le-leur ?

Teyla poussa un soupir, elle devenait folle… Soupçonner sans preuve, comme ça… c'était si facile, trop facile. Peut importe la personne responsable de ce massacre il était trop tard pour tous ces pauvres gens, déjà morts, prisonniers sur des vaisseaux… Elle se perdit dans la contemplation d'une flamme. Peut-être était-ce cela, le plan. Monter les différents peuples les uns contre les autres, briser les alliances pour les affaiblir.

C'était réussi.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Elizabeth était assise sur on lit, bien le dos calée contre deux oreillers. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer, à réfléchir… Les infirmières n'avaient pas lésiné sur la dose de calmant. Elle avait l'impression de léviter entre deux réalités, tout semblait si confus… On l'avait prévenu qu'un homme voulait la voir, sans doute le général Landry. Elle essaya de rassembler ses esprits et respira profondément. Miraculée. C'est ce que lui avait dit le médecin. Pourtant le nombre de ses blessures avait de quoi effrayer ! Fracture ouverte du tibia et du péroné droit, trauma crânien, épaule déboîtée, des points de suture un peu partout à cause des éclats de verre… Mais miraculée quand même.

Elle avait vu juste, c'était bien le commandant de la base du SGC qui venait lui rendre visite. L'homme entra d'un pas discret et prit place sur la seule chaise de la pièce.

- Question bête, commença-t-il, mais comment allez-vous ?

- Réponse bête, répondit Weir, je vais bien.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- vous êtes sûre ?

- Je suis en vie.

Il acquiesça et reprit :

- Excusez-moi d'être aussi direct mais je doute que le blabla de politesse vous intéresse.

- En effet, coupa Elizabeth, est-ce qu'Atlantis est au courant de mon… Empêchement ?

- Je pense, le général Kerual doit être sur la cité depuis hier.

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur la femme. Un instant, elle avait espéré que le Président repousse cet événement mais la savoir à l'hôpital ne devait pas l'émouvoir. Il avait l'occasion d'introduire de force son militaire bien-aimé sans elle derrière pour rectifier le tir… Un vrai politicien.

Elle porta une main à sa tête et grimaça. Le personnel soignant avait dû trouver amusant de lui mettre un marteau dans la tête durant son bref coma… Un vlan ! Un coup à droite ! Et vlan ! Un coup à gauche ! Tu résistes, c'est ça ? Allez, je te fais les deux côtés en même temps !

- Rassurez-moi, murmura-t-elle, le colonel Sheppard assurera mes fonctions jusqu'à mon retour.

Le général Landry eut un geste d'impuissance.

- Oh non, ils ne vont vraiment pas aimer…

- J'ai également une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer, continua-t-il.

- Bonne ou mauvaise ?

- Mauvaise, j'en ai bien peur.

Il marqua une courte pause et se lança :

- Vous vous en souvenez, les Athosiens avaient une réunion prévue sur une autre planète…

La suite des paroles se perdit en un flot d'angoisse, de peine et de haine. Comme dans ses pires cauchemars, Elizabeth avait l'impression d'être totalement démunie, spectatrice des événements, criant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans que personne ne l'écoute. Alors c'était ça ? Un malheur ne pouvait pas arriver seul ? Il devait toujours se ramener en bande ?

- … Informations que l'ont m'a transmises, le petit garçon que vous avez trouvé il y a un an est sain et sauf et se trouve actuellement sur Atlantis. En état de choc bien sûr, mais il n'est blessé que superficiellement à la cuisse…

Elle n'osait imaginer la douleur de l'enfant. Les souvenirs affluaient, elle se souvenait de son arrivée, il y a un an. N'avait-elle pas bercée un petit corps apeuré contre elle, une nuit, avant que l'enfant ne s'en aille vivre sur le continent ? C'était une sensation délicieuse que de tenir un enfant dans ses bras, un flot d'amour qui vous envahissait… Elle se souvenu soudain des moments passés tout contre sa mère, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, aussi en sécurité… Et voilà que Yuann venait de perdre ses deux parents ? Une fois de plus ? Le vide… Le vide total…

- Et Wilho ? demanda-t-elle.

Le général Landry la regarda sans comprendre.

- Wilho, répéta Elizabeth.

- Je ne sais pas, on ne m'a parlé que d'un seul rescapé. Je suis désolé.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure et reprit :

- Je voudrais que le colonel Sheppard prenne mon poste en attente de mon retour.

- Docteur weir, Elizabeth… Vous comprenez que ce n'est pas aussi facile. Lorsque le général Kerual est parti en jumper du SGC, il avait un papier le nommant chef provisoire d'Atlantis signé par le président.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Croyez-bien que je…

- Je sais. Laissez-moi maintenant. S'il vous plaît…

Le général hésita puis se leva.

- Rétablissez-vous vite, dit-il en quittant la chambre, avant que Kerual ne dégrade trop la situation.

_Merci pour l'encouragement._

Elle attendit que le général soit loin dans le couloir pour enfin laisser les larmes couler sur son visage. Pas beaucoup, mais terriblement douloureuses. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la perfusion logée à la base de son poignet. Elle avait toujours eu horreur des aiguilles. Et actuellement elle avait une terrible envie de l'arracher, prendre en otage le premier automobiliste, infiltrer le SGC, piquer le jumper prêté à la Terre et rentrer de force sur la cité. Sa main se tendit mais son geste fut arrêté par l'arrivée d'une infirmière. La femme lui lança son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour Madame Weir, vous vous sentez mieux.

- Oui, un peu mal à la tête mais ça va.

L'infirmière sonda son visage. Nouveau sourire. Elle changea la perfusion et sortit. Elizabeth voulut la suivre du regard mais sa vision était lourde. Sourire égale morphine. Lentement, elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**TBC...  
Voilà donc la suite, des reviews ?**


	9. Chapter 9

Yuann s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, il ne connaissait pas très bien cette partie de la cité. Tout ça c'était la faute de Carson, il pouvait très bien se changer les idées à l'infirmerie, pas besoin d'aller faire le tour d'Atlantis ! Mais non, le médecin avait longuement insisté, au point de l'attraper par les épaules et le conduire doucement vers la porte de sortie. Et voilà, maintenant il était perdu.

Il se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers une des grandes baies vitrées donnant sur la mer, celle-ci s'ouvrit et il se glissa à l'extérieur. Il faisait beau mais un vent froid soufflait, cinglant tout sur son passage. L'enfant ferma les yeux et inspira l'air marin. Il aimait bien, ça lui rappelait avant… Avant le Wraith, il y a si longtemps. Il croisa les bras et les plaqua contre sa poitrine. Froid. Mais tellement bien ici, debout, petite silhouette face à l'océan. Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres le décidé finalement à retourner à l'abri des murs de la cité.

Ce fut une nouvelle déambulation, Yuann avait les yeux rivés sur sa montre. Le chronomètre ne cessait de tourner, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour marcher d'une porte à l'autre ? Et s'il avançait à reculons c'était plus lent ou pas ? Se réfugier dans des choses inutiles, voilà ce qu'il savait faire ! Il entendait au loin des conversations, sans doute avait-il tourné en rond pour revenir à son point de départ.

Il hésita. Il ne connaissait pas tout le monde sur la cité, et puis il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde. D'un geste sûr, il remit la montre trop grande à son poignet, fit demi-tour et rentra la tête la première dans ce qui lui semblait être un corps d'adulte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yuann s'écarta et le va les yeux. Un homme de petite taille aux cheveux grisonnants, lui faisait face.

- Je…

L'homme se rapprocha et toisa l'enfant. Yuann ne put s'empêcher de frémir, l'homme lui rappelait le Wraith. Le même regard vide de toute expression si ce n'est la haine et le dégoût. Un regard qui vous transperçait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répéta-t-il.

- Je… Je retourne à l'infirmerie.

- C'est ça, et pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?

- C'est pas ma faute, répondit Yuann sur la défensive, c'est Carson qui a dit que je devais sortir.

Le général Kerual considéra un instant le visage fermé de son jeune interlocuteur. Il n'aimait pas les enfants, trop petits, trop insignifiants… Cette innocence, cette naïveté au fond de leurs yeux. Mais là, justement, innocence et naïveté il n'y avait point. Les deux iris noisette soutenaient le regard pénétrant du général sans la moindre inquiétude. Le militaire serra les poings, ses articulations craquèrent. Il se redressa – ne jamais se mettre à leur hauteur – et souffla :

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans cette infirmerie, peu importe ce que le docteur Beckett te dit. Et surtout, ne t'avise pas de la quitter, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te garde sur la cité.

- Parce que c'est le docteur Weir qui l'a décidé, répliqua le gosse sans sourciller.

- Sauf que le docteur Weir n'est pas ici, dit l'homme sur le même ton.

Yuann haussa les épaules.

- Elle va revenir, c'est Rodney qui me l'a dit. Tu peux rien faire sans son autorisation.

Le général resta de marbre.

- Le docteur Weir ne reviendra pas avant très longtemps, il faudra bien que je prenne des initiatives. _Tu comprends_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais John il sera pas d'accord.

Kerual porta une main à son épaule et désigna ses galons.

- Tu vois ça ? dit-il, c'est le signe que je suis au-dessus du colonel Sheppard, il doit m'obéir, par conséquent, toi aussi.

Cette fois, Yuann tressaillit.

- Et maintenant, tu vas retourner dans cette foutue infirmerie et y rester jusqu'à ce que je t'envois toi et tes petits amis sur une autre planète.

Il attrapa le bras de l'enfant d'une poigne de fer pour le reconduire auprès de Carson mais la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Yuann hurla et commença à se débattre.

- Lâche-moi !

Le général, ignorant les vives protestations, resserra sa prise.

- Laisse-moi, t'as pas le droit !

Il essaya de se dégager mais l'homme résistait sans effort apparent. En désespoir de cause, Yuann balança son pied en direction du tibia du général. Le son de la gifle résonna dans le couloir. L'enfant se figea, abasourdi. Sa joue le brûlait, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la peur qu'il ressentait. Un instant, alors que la paume calleuse entrait en contact avec sa jeune peau, il avait cru être avec le Wraith. Il s'était revu, affamé, misérable, allongé sur le sol nu de sa cellule. Il avait à nouveau sentit les aiguilles s'enfoncer dans son bras, les coups qui pleuvaient…

Le général le secoua brusquement et lui fit faire quelques pas en direction d'un télétransporteur. Yuann se crispa et s'arrêta.

- Non. Je veux pas y aller.

Kerual tira sur le bras prisonnier et amena le gosse vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, et je te promets que dès la fin de la semaine tu ne seras à l'autre bout de cette galaxie. C'est une base militaire, pas un refuge pour paysans attardés.

- C'est pas vrai, les Anciens ils auraient aidé les gens eux !

- Sauf que je ne suis pas un Ancien gamin.

La main de Yuann se posa sur celle du général pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Il sentait les larmes monter doucement, implacables. Puis un cri retentit, une haute silhouette se précipita sur le général et la plaqua contre le mur. Deux mains chaudes et rassurantes se posèrent sur ses épaules de petit garçon.

Yuann leva les yeux et découvrit le visage inquiet de Teyla. Elle souleva le gamin et le cala sur sa hanche. Ronon pointait son arme sur le militaire, une lueur folle dans le regard.

- Ne refaites jamais ça, dit-il d'une voix roque.

- Baissez votre arme ou sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Je ne suis pas un de vos hommes.

Sheppard arriva à son tour.

- Général, je vous cherchais pour… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

En quelques mots, le Satedien lui raconta l'incident. John se passa une main dans ses cheveux, indécis. Il se dirigea vers Teyla, qui tenait toujours un Yuann choqué contre elle et sourit tendrement à l'enfant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, tu ne seras pas seul la prochaine fois.

Puis il se tourna vers le général.

- Nous devons parler, baissez votre arme Ronon.

Le Satedien obéit à contre-cœur. Kerual s'écarta et ajusta la cravate de son costume d'un air qui se voulait digne et supérieur.

- Vous aurez à répondre de cet acte, déclara-t-il sans flancher devant le regard noir de l'ancien runner.

- Vous aussi, _général_, coupa Sheppard. Le docteur Weir n'aura pas besoin d'être sur cette cité pour savoir ce que vous avez fait. Maintenant…

Il prit sa respiration pour reprendre un ton calme et neutre :

- Je dois vous annoncer que l'équipe de Lorne ne pourra pas effectuer la mission sur la planète des Toals, le sergent Chuck s'est trompé dans les horaires. Aussi, je vous demande l'autorisation de partir à sa place.

- Et pourquoi ?

Un voile assombri les yeux du colonel.

- Pour les trouver, ceux responsables de ce massacre.

Le général examina la situation. Le départ de ce militaire insolent, même pour quelques heures, était une bonne chose à prendre. Il regarda le gamin, lové dans les bras de Teyla. Bientôt il n'aura plus à le supporter. Bientôt tous ces fichus Athosiens auront quitté cette planète. Il se retint de sourire et donna son accord à Sheppard.

- Et tâchez de ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis, pour changer un peu le contenu de vos rapports.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna sans se retourner une seule fois. Ronon s'avança vers Teyla et lui prit Yuann.

- Je le ramène à l'infirmerie, dit-il.

Sheppard et Teyla acquiescèrent, étonnés. Ronon n'était pas connu pour ses démonstrations de tendresse. Il s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, presque lent.

- Yuann, commença-t-il, tu t'es déjà battu ?

L'enfant hocha la tête timidement.

- Avec Jinto, mais c'était pour rire, ajouta-t-il.

- Et est-ce que tu voudrais savoir te battre ? Te défendre si quelqu'un te veut du mal.

- Comme toi lorsque tu mets John par terre ?

Le Satedien sourit.

- Oui, comme ça.

Yuann laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme.

- Je veux bien, répondit-il.

**TBC...  
Les grandes révélations sont pour plus tard ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Le major Lorne piétinait à côté de la porte des étoiles. Ses bottes laissaient de larges empruntes dans la terre meuble. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ? Au moins dix minutes… Bah, la patience n'était pas son fort. Enfin, la porte se mit en marche, et bientôt la vague bleutée surgit. Carson surgit, accompagné de deux militaires.

- Je croyais que…

- Le colonel Sheppard est parti sur une autre planète, coupa le médecin. Il est parti dix minutes avant votre appel.

Evan fronça les sourcils, il aurait préféré l'expérience du colonel. Beckett ne releva pas la mimique et enchaîna :

- Combien y en a-t-il ?

- Trois, enfin deux et demi.

- Deux et demi ?

- Le darth s'est complètement disloqué lors de l'impact, il n'en reste pas grand chose.

Carson eu un petit sourire.

- J'ai cru que vous parliez de…

- Non, répondit le major Lorne, les Wraiths sont bien entiers.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Rodney détourna la tête, mal à l'aise. Les corps des morts n'étaient pas encore tous enterrés : certains se trouvaient sous terre, dans des tombes grossières mais les autres… A même le sol, enveloppés d'un drap rouge foncé marqué du blason du peuple Toal. Les autochtones les regardaient s'approcher d'un air méfiant, toute la communauté semblait respecter un deuil douloureux. Les enfants jouaient sans bruit avec des petites toupies mais celles-ci refusaient de tourner, comme si elles ressentaient la peine des mains les manipulant. Les femmes avaient le visage fermé, pleurant en silence la mort d'un mari, d'un frère…

Sheppard fit signe à Teyla de le suivre, laissant Ronon et McKay en arrière.

- Je préfère que nous ne soyons que deux pour parler au dirigeant, expliqua-t-il à l'athosienne.

- Je comprends.

Ils s'avancèrent vers une haute habitation, tout en bois. Une femme d'un certain âge les attendait sur le pas de la porte. Sans dire mot, elle les invita à rentrer à l'intérieur ; là, elle les fit asseoir sur un banc tordu puis prit place en face d'eux.

- Je suis Cherish, dit-elle, je m'occupe de ce village. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Avez-vous retrouvé d'autres corps ?

John se tortilla sur son siège, pas une seule des tribus présentes à la fête n'avait pu récupérer la totalité de ses morts. Sans doute devaient-ils être à bord d'un vaisseau ruche, enfermé, en attendant de se faire dévorer.

- Non, nous venons vous interroger. Une de nos équipes a trouvé trois darths écrasés dans une des clairières de la planète où… Nous pensons qu'il y a eu un traître parmi les personnes présentes à la fête.

Cherish leur lança un regard méfiant.

- Nous ne vous accusons pas, rassura Teyla, seulement nous avons des raisons de croire qu'une personne extérieure à un des peuples présents à réussi à s'infiltrer. Avez-vous des informations ? Des gens venus faire du commerce que vous n'aviez jamais vu auparavant ?

Elle réfléchit puis secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne vois pas. Vous devriez demander à mon mari, il a vu passer beaucoup de monde au village ces derniers temps.

- Bien, et où pourrions-nous le trouver ?

- Derrière, dans son atelier.

Elle leur montra une porte, cachée dans l'ombre. Sheppard et Teyla hésitèrent une seconde puis se levèrent. La pièce était grande et lumineuse. Un long établi couvrait le mur ouest, dessus s'entassait un nombre impressionnant de bibelots et d'outils.

- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda le militaire d'une vois forte.

Une silhouette bossue se découpa à l'extrémité de la pièce.

- Euh… Bonjour. Votre femme nous a dit que…

- Je sais, je sais. Cherish m'envoie toujours les clients. Que voulez-vous ?

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du commerce, répondit Teyla d'une voix douce.

L'homme fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à un mètre de ses deux interlocuteurs. Son visage semblait taillé à coups de serpes. Des cheveux drus, blancs, étaient plantés sur son crâne.

- Que faites-vous ici alors ?

Sheppard hésita… Cet homme ne semblait guère préoccupé par les événements.

- Ecoutez Monsieur, commença Sheppard.

- Appelez-moi Leho.

- D'accord… Leho. Nous voudrions savoir si vous aviez eu des clients étrangers ces derniers temps.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Des nouvelles têtes j'en vois souvent.

- Ecoutez, intervint Teyla, nous avons trouvé des darths abattus sur la planète où se déroulait la fête et…

- Parfait, coupa l'homme, au moins nous n'aurons pas été les seuls à perdre des proches.

Teyla fit un pas en avant.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, beaucoup de gens sont morts et nous pouvons les venger.

Leho fit un signe de la main et répliqua :

- Et vous ? Avec vos belles paroles ? Avez-vous perdu des amis ? Non, alors ?

- Ne croyez pas ça, dit John d'un ton brusque. Nous avons aussi des morts et des disparus à pleurer.

- Qui ?

- Wilho par exemple.

Ronon et McKay venait d'arriver. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de leurs amis.

- Et aussi des athosiens, ajouta-t-il, maintenant nous avons un gosse orphelin avec nous.

Leho recula.

- Wilho ? répéta-t-il faiblement.

Sheppard regarda le reste de son équipe sans rien comprendre, les autres lui renvoyèrent son regard.

- Une jeune fille, les yeux bleus, pas très grande, brune, c'est bien elle ? continua-t-il.

- Oui, répondit le Satedien dans un souffle.

Leho passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'en était sortie. Lors de l'attaque je…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Ronon s'était jeté sur lui, le plaquant contre son établi.

**TBC...  
La fin est pour bientôt ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Carson se releva en ôtant ses gants. Il se tourna vers le major Lorne. L'homme l'interrogea du regard.

- Ce n'est pas une de nos armes qui l'a tué, dit-il.

- Pourtant les darths…

- Oui, mais ce Wraith n'a pas la moindre balle dans le corps.

Le major se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait du mal à comprendre, il manquait un élément. Trois jours auparavant, l'équipe de Sheppard se rendait sur la planète avec son équipe afin de participer à la fête. Là ils découvraient un carnage total avec pour seul survivant Yuann. Aujourd'hui, lui était obligé de retourner sur la planète pour faire un dernier tour des lieux. Il s'enfonçait profondément dans la forêt et découvrait…

Les trois darths reposaient dans la clairière, en plusieurs morceaux. Enfin, plusieurs morceaux était un doux euphémisme, un des darths était littéralement explosé, comme si le coupable s'était amusé à poser du C4 sur la coque après avoir tué les pilotes.

Deux wraiths gisaient sur le sol, couvert de sang et de terre. Un groupe de médecin s'affairait auprès du premier corps, Carson s'occupait du deuxième.

- Vous avez une idée ce qui a pu se passer ? demanda le médecin.

- Non.

Beckett se mordit la lèvre.

- Vous risquez d'être surpris, déclara-t-il.

Lorne le fixa sans comprendre.

- Les wraiths n'ont plus leur poche d'enzyme.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous achever tout de suite ! s'exclama l'ancien runner.

Sheppard réagit au quart de tour et éloigna difficilement Ronon du pauvre vieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'écria-t-il, furieux.

- Cet homme a abandonné Wilho lors de la dernière sélection. Il est allé se cacher dans une vieille caverne au fond du village et il l'a laissé sur place.

Les mains du runner se crispaient de plus en plus fort sur l'étoffe de la chemise de Leho. Le vieil homme tenta vainement de se dégager.

- C'était le chaos, je n'avais pas le temps, geignit-il.

- Taisez-vous ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a subie à cause de vous ?!

Les trois autres hésitaient à intervenir tant la fureur de Ronon était grande. Teyla elle-même ne bougeait pas. Soudain, un bruit de pas résonna dans leur dos. Cherish venait d'arriver et se tenait sur le pas de la porte, stupéfaite par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

- Ronon, murmura Sheppard, lâchez-le.

La terreur se lisait sur le visage de Cherish. John renouvela sa demande d'un ton autoritaire. Le Satedien consentit enfin à laisser le vieil homme, non sans une grimace de mécontentement. Le Toal lissa ses vêtements et se redressa complètement.

- Croyez-moi, dit-il d'une voix brisée, je n'ai jamais voulu cela.

Teyla hocha gravement la tête, compatissant avec la douleur de l'homme.

- Leho, dit-elle, vous devez vous souvenir. Avez-vous vu quelqu'un d'étrange ces derniers jours ? Une personne semblant n'appartenir à aucun peuple connu ?

L'homme fit signe à Cherish que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait partir. Sa femme semblait sur le point de refuser mais elle se ravisa et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Un silence gêné planait au-dessus des têtes, et la main de Ronon posée sur la crosse de son arme n'arrangeait rien. Leho hésita puis demanda :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle allait bien, répondit Ronon sans un regard.

Sheppard fit signe au Satedien de se taire.

- Je répète la question de Teyla, et ce sera la dernière fois : avez-vous vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'inhabituel avant la fête ?

Leho déglutit difficilement.

- Il m'a prévenu que des hommes vêtus comme vous pourraient venir, commença-t-il, et il a juré que nous le regretterions si jamais il apprenait que nous l'avions trahi.

- Qui ? insista le colonel.

- Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, mais vous pouvez le reconnaître facilement ; il a un œil bizarre… Tout noir…

- Ford ? s'exclame Rodney.

Le scientifique regarda ses amis d'un air ahuri.

- Mais il est increvable celui-là ! continua-t-il.

- Bouclez-la McKay, grinça John. Que venait-il faire ici ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Leho.

- Rien, il est arrivé un jour en pensant que je venais des armes. Nous avons discuté et je lui ai parlé de la fête. Presque tous les peuples font du commerce, je croyais qu'il s'y rendrait pour trouver un revendeur.

Nouveau silence. L'équipe d'Atlantis était encore sous le choc.

Ford ? Vivant ? De nouveau sur leur chemin ?

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le général Kerual était installé à son bureau, le dos droit, la main gauche bien à plat, la droite maniant avec dextérité la souris de son ordinateur. Son doigt appuyait nerveusement sur le bouton, allant de page en page. Il cherchait une planète, une planète déserte ou peuplée par de quelconques sauvages habillés de cuir et de peaux de bêtes. Ainsi un gosse lui tenait tête ? Et l'autre gorille osait le braquer avec son arme ? L'indulgence du docteur Weir n'avait que trop durée, il était grand temps que quelqu'un y mette fin.

Les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à toute vitesse. Il devait prévoir, planifier, ne rien laisser au hasard. Si le colonel ou un autre découvrait la moindre faille son plan de délocalisation des Athosiens se révéleraient trop difficile pour être accomplis avant le retour du docteur Weir. Des réfugiés sur une planète censée être un avant-poste de la Terre ! Jamais il n'aurait cru voir pareille idiotie de toute sa carrière ! Atlantica était une planète militaire, pas un hospice.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte des étoiles, le docteur Beckett était parti 20 minutes auparavant, cela signifiait donc qu'aucune personne charismatique ne se trouvait sur la cité. Il songea un instant au môme coincé dans l'infirmerie. Un morveux rien de plus. Il lui avait planté ses petits ongles dans la peau en essayant de se libérer, le général en avait encore les marques.

Il serra les dents, une telle situation n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Oui, vraiment, il allait se débarrasser de ces maudits Athosiens. On l'avait nommé responsable militaire de cette cité, il était donc de son devoir de protéger les pauvres civils en les envoyant à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée de son bureau ; le bureau du docteur Weir était confortable et positionné à un emplacement stratégique de la cité. D'ici, il pouvait surveiller l'ensemble des déplacements via la porte des étoiles. Des techniciens s'agitaient autour des diverses machines, jetant parfois un coup d'œil en direction de la silhouette qui les observait. Le général retint un sourire, sans doute étaient-ils en train de pester contre le nouveau dirigeant. C'était toujours comme ça, peut importe le poste qu'il avait occupé : on commence par se rebeller puis on se rend compte que ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Atlantis apprendra à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, peut importe le temps que cela nécessitera.

**FIN...  
... De la première partie. La prochaine fic devrait arriver dans quelques semaines.  
En espérant que ça vous a plu ;-)**


End file.
